Sin ti, Sin mi, Conmigo
by Megumiai
Summary: Helga y compañia esta en el ultimo año de preparatoria listos para enfrentarse a su vida como adultos, pero que pasara cuando una nueva estudiante llegue y haga que todos se enfrente a sus mas grandes miedos e inseguridades
1. Chapter 1

Hey Arnold no me pertenece es propiedad de **Craig Bartlett**. Me pertenecen solo los creados para esta historia.

* * *

Cap. 1 – Bienvenidos

No quería entrar a la escuela, se la había pasado también en las vacaciones de verano. Sin ver a nadie y sin preocuparse por nada que no fueran sus poesías, pero ahí estaba otra vez en lo que seria el ultimo año de su vida como estudiante de preparatoria – Suspiro - mientras caminaba rumbo a su casillero, el mismo viejo casillero que le habían asignado cuando llego.

Buenos días! Panteras cansados de entrar a la escuela de nuevo quien no Pff – Dijo esa voz rasposa y un poco soñolienta de la radio que anunciaba la entrada oficial a clases.

Esto hizo que la rubia saliera sus pensamientos odiaba la radio de la escuela las estúpidas canciones románticas que siempre ponían y que hacia que todo el pasillo se llenara de un aire empalagoso. Puahg!, pensó la rubia como si entrar de nuevo a esa cárcel no era lo suficientemente malo.

Ahora no diré nada mas y los dejare con esta canción para darles la bienvenida a los nuevos estudiantes y nos escuchamos en tres horas mas Go Panteras – Dijo por ultima vez esa voz que hacia que te diera sueño en vez de alegrarte y fue así como las bocinas empezaron con una melodía que era diferente de lo usual.

A TI QUE PIERDES EL RUMBO DE CASA MAS VAS  
DONDE TE LLEVAN TUS PIES AHÍ ESTÁS  
VEO LA LIBERTAD  
DE TUS ZAPATOS SALPICAR

_A AQUEL QUE DICE PALABRAS HIRIENTES PORQUE_  
_QUIZÁ NO SE SABE COMPRENDER_  
_A QUIEN SUPLICÓ_  
_Y QUE AL MOMENTO SE OLVIDÓ_

Esa canción era como una oleada de aire nuevo por alguna razón y por fin se dio cuenta de las personas que la rodeaban, había muchas caras familiares todos habían cambiado … si todos habían cambiado.

Ella ya no era la misma niña de cuarto grado era ya todo una señorita echa y derecha como detestaba cuando alga la llamaba así, usaba unos pantalones de mezclilla azul marino con una playera rosa, ese color la caracterizaba de alguna manera y unos convers negros algo deslavados por el paso del tiempo. Traía el cabello agarrado en una coleta alta, sus uni ceja había desaparecido y todo por culpa de algo y su tiempo de caridad como hermanas, para convertise en un par de finas y delgadas líneas

_AL QUE NO TIENES SECRETOS QUE CONFIARLE_  
_QUE OFRECE MENTIRAS SIN PARAR_  
_A QUIEN NO PIDE PERDÓN_  
_MAS LO TENDRÁ_

Escucho un par de risas conocidas al final del pasillo y ahí estaba su mejor amiga Phoebe con Gerald, ellos eran novios desde tercer año de preparatoria cuando el moreno se le había declarado en el medio tiempo del partido de basquetbol fue una declaración muy ingeniosa con algo de ayuda claro.

Phoebe traía una falda negra un poco mas arriba de las rodillas con una botas de igual color, una blusa de color azul marino que hacia dejaba ver su diminuta cintura. Ya no era tan bajita como cuando estabas en cuarto Grado se había vuelto mas femenina y eso nadie podía dudarlo.

Mientras que Gerald era el capitán del equipo de Basquetbol desde segundo año, era casi una Azaña que un novato fuera nombrado capitán del equipo. Era mas alto que ella así que ya no podría burlarse de su estatura como antes lo hacia.

_BIENVENIDO EL LLANTO Y SU CONSUELO_  
_Y EL PRESAGIO DE NIEVE EN EL CIELO_  
_BIENVENIDO EL QUE SONRÍE, QUIEN TROPIEZA Y SIGUE_  
_Y EL QUE UN BUEN CONSEJO SIEMPRE TE DA_  
_BIENVENIDO A UN TREN QUE SURCA MARES_  
_Y NOS UNE A TIEMPO EN NAVIDADES_  
_BIENVENIDOS LOS ARTISTAS, TODAS SUS PASIONES_  
_BIENVENIDO AQUEL QUE NO CAMBIARÁ_  
_LO QUE SOMOS HOY_

Esa tonta canción de nuevo de seguro golpearía a quien escogió la canción para ese día, si lo golpearía.

Buenos días Helga – dijo una voz de tras de ella, no había necesidad de voltear para saber de quien se trataba la conocía como si fuera la palma de su mano incluso mucho mas que esta misma.

Buenos días Arnoldo – Dijo un poco molesta a un que no lo estuviera y se dio la vuelta para quedar frente a el.

Arnold había cambiado en este tiempo era una o dos cabezas mas alto que ella, todavía lo seguía queriendo como el primer día incluso un poco mas pero ya casi no lo seguía se podría decir que era un amor mas libre pero no menos intenso

No te vi esta mañana en el autobús ¿todo bien? – pregunto con ese toque amable que lo caracterizaba.

Si todo bien Camarón con pelos, solo quería tardar mas en llegar a esta jaula – respondió dándole un pequeño golpe en el hombro, se podría decir que eran amigos o algo parecido a amigos.

Ardold solo sonrió, ya se había acostumbrado a esta nueva forma de ser de Helga un poco más madura pero no menos violenta.

La campana sonó dando inicio a las clases el primer día, que seria tan aburrido como el resto de la semana, presentaciones faltas y mas.

Camino rumbo a su salón sin darle importancia al resto de la canción. Le tocaba economía, no le gustaba esa clase y menos en lunes solo esperaba que el profesor no la durmiera.

Se sentó casi al final del salón por si pasaba algo, poco después llego phoebe acompañada por Gerald, este se sentó junto a ardold después de su tan peculiar saludo.

Donde estuviste todo el verano Helga – Dijo la oriental con un tono preocupado

En casa, trabajando, en la caleza – dijo sin importancia la rubia

Lo que genero una mirada de reproche en la oriental, no le gustaba que Helga fuera a ese lugar solo gente de universidad para tomar y fumar.

Iba a replicar algo cuando la maestra entro seguida de una nueva estudiante, haciendo que el salón empezara a murmurar.

Silencio – dijo la maestra con una voz grabe y autoritaria – Soy la maestra Breda y les daré la clase de economía domestica

No era ni muy vieja ni muy joven no tendría mas de 35 años, alta tez clara y cabello pelirrojo y rizado.

Este año se les unirá una nueva compañera así que traten de llevarse bien – dijo un poco mas calmada señalando a la joven que estaba a su lado.

Mucho gusto, soy Melisa Grandchester – dijo la joven con una voz tranquila

Al momento de terminar de hablar los dos rubios voltearon sin saber por que, su voz les resultaba familiar y encantadora y fue ahí cuando repararon en la apariencia de la joven.

Cabello negro tez blanca y unos ojos azules que no dejaban ver mucho más allá de ellos.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado y dejen Reviews**

**Es mi primera historia de Hey arnold.  
La cancion es de Laura Pausini - Bienvenido **


	2. Chapter 2

**Como saben Hey Arnold no me pertenece**  
**Solo lo utliso sin fines de lucro. **

**La cancion de este capitulo es Boba niña nice de belinda **

* * *

Cap 2 – Boba niña nice

- Helga POv -

- A quien demonios se le ocurre cambiarse de escuela el ultimo año – dije sin muchos ánimos respecto a Melissa, era algo estupido que todos hicieron alboroto por algo como eso como si todo el año no hubieran visto ir de venir alumnos nuevos.

- Tal vez tuvo problemas en su otra escuela – Dijo Phoebe intento darle una explicación

- Tuvo problemas de moda, por que se necesitan agallas para vestirse de esa manera – respondió Rhonda recortando a la chica que acaba de entrar ala cafetería.

Llevaba una blusa negra sin mangas y un pantalón del mismo color con unas botas negras que le hacían juego. Intentaba parecer alguien rebelde pero para mi no era mas que una boba.

_**No es un adiós  
Aunque lo nuestro  
Se acabo.  
Lo lamento  
Y lo peor  
No soy yo  
Si no tu nuevo amor**_

Fue en secundaria cuando me hice mas cercana a rhonda y compañía y eso fue por algunos favores que nos habíamos echo mutuamente.

Estaba buscaba donde sentarse pero parecía no que encajaba en ningún lugar hasta que vi. como alguien le hacia señas y no fue agradable ver quien se le hablaba no era mas ni menos que el samaritano Arnold Shortman quien la invitaba a sentarse a nuestra mesa.

- Vamos chicos, no creo que les haga daño juntarse con alguien mas – Dijo Gerald al ver las cara que poníamos todos al ver que ella se acercaba a nuestro mesa.

_**Tu decisión **_  
_**No la entiendo, **_  
_**Es un error **_  
_**Yo nunca te miento **_

_**Es muy nice **_  
_**Si hay luz **_  
_**Es fea como avestruz**_

En menos de tres minutos ya estaba en nuestra mesa, Arnold le hizo un espacio para que sentara y esta se sentó como si nosotros no estuviéramos ahí.

- Si vas a sentarte aquí son nuestras reglas entendiste boba – dije con autoridad no cualquiera podía llegar y hacer lo que quisiera.

- Si, Dime que tengo que traerles, la cabeza de alguien o una prueba de sangre tal vez – dijo en modo de reto, como se atrevía a retarme me desesperaba

_**Esa boba niña nice **_  
_**Muchas como ella siempre hay **_  
_**Piensan que es un placer **_  
_**Que caigas en su red...yeeeee **_  
_**Esa boba niña nice **_

- Siempre ponen ese tipo de canción tan boba en esta escuela – hablo sin dejar que nadie interrumpiera cambiando rápidamente de tema.

- Escucha hermana, no trates de pasarte de lista si no quieres tener problemas – dije con enojo esa actitud suya tenia algo que no me caía bien, desde el primer momento que la vi no me caí bien.

- Helga calmada ella solo quiso ser agradable – Dijo Arnold tratando de calmar los ánimos.

- No te metas Cabeza de balón, le estoy diciendo las reglas si quiere sentarse con nosotros – dije un poco mas calmada o intentando calmarme para no golpear a nadie en el proceso.

Arnold solo suspiro parecía que estuviera cansado, voltee a ver a los demás y todos parecían molestos conmigo, pero por que si solo quería hacerle saber como eran las cosas en esta mesa. No quería tener problemas con otra hueca como en primer año y que todavía los tenía.

Y hablando de huecas llego como siempre la tipa. Amber era la capitana del equipo de porristas y actual novia de Arnold.

Empezaron andar a finales del segundo año y según el se llevaban muy bien ya que no tenían problemas pero como lo veían todos los demás era todo lo contrario.

- Amor que haces aquí se supone que comeríamos juntos hoy – dijo con un tono de voz fingiendo molesta.

La odiaba con cada partícula de mi ser o tal vez un poco mas allá de ella. Voltee a ver a los demás para saber como actuar o si alguno de ellos me apoyaría en lo que hiciera. Pero todos estaban intentando ignorar la escena Phoebe platicaba con Gerald sobre no se que cosa Rhonda platicando con Nadine y lila con brainy.

Ellos habían empezado a salir desde secundaria quien lo pensaría que esos dos terminarían juntos.

Suspire resignada nadie iba hacer nada como siempre y yo no quería meterme en problemas ya esta lo suficientemente condicionada por lo ocurrido el año anterior como para empezar este.

Me pare dispuesta a salir del lugar e ir un rato al pasillo pero algo llamo mi atención, no me había percatado la mirada de pocos amigos que tenía melissa en ese momento.

- Hey _**pobre boba niña nice**_ – dijo con el tono de la canción y dirigiéndose a Amber que apenas se percato de su presencia, este pequeño suceso le saco la risa a mas de uno y para que negarlo ami también esa chica tenia agallas.

- Disculpa dijiste algo? – contesto Amber intentando que cambiara de opinión

- Si, boba niña nice – contesto retándola – te podrías quitar de aquí tu perfume de segunda me esta mareando y no es agradable que estés casi acostada arriba de mi.

Amber por fin noto que casi estaba arriba de ella usándola como recargadera, Solo se levanto de ella lo que dio tiempo a Melissa de pararse y dirigirse asía mi

- Creo que con esto queda demostrado que no soy una hueca verdad? – Dijo pasando a un lado de mi sin darme tiempo de contestar

Que se creía esa chica para hacer y deshacer como se le diera su gana, tal parecía que la vieja Helga tendría que hablar con ella para ponerla en su lugar.

Después de ese suceso las clases pasaron tranquilas, profesores por aquí y por allá, chismes de lo ocurrido en la cafetería alguien se le había ocurrido retar a Amber y esa no era yo que novedad. Me abre vuelto muy blanda pero eso se acabaría.

* * *

**Espero que les Halla gustado tanto como ami y Gracias por sus reviews son como el pan de cada dia para mi **

**Belld-chan **

**letifiesta **

**Namida koe**

**Gracias por sus comentarios espero que este capitulo les gusta mucho igual que el anterior y que la cancion sea de su agrado**


	3. Cap 3 Tierna la noche

Hey Arnold no me pertenece es propiedad de **Craig Bartlett**. Me pertenecen solo los creados para esta historia.

y Aqui otro cap de esta historia espero que sea de su agrado

La cancion es Tierna la noche de Fey

* * *

Cap. 3 Tierna la noche

*Helga Pov*

Las clases habían finalizado tendría tiempo para ir un rato a La Calesa, era un lugar agradable donde iban Artistas, Escritores, cantantes de todo un poco, ese "bar" abrió hace tres años y se había vuelto muy popular. Era el lugar donde podría ser yo misma sin que nadie me criticara se convirtió en mi escondite favorito y donde me refugiaba de las peleas con Bob.

Pero tenia mala fama entre los estudiantes de preparatoria se decía que vendían droga o bebidas a menores de edad, por eso a Phoebe no le gustaba que pasara demasiado tiempo ahí.

- Que tal G -

Me recibió Cass una chica algo gótica que trabajaba ahí se había vuelto mi confidente en muchos aspectos.

- Nada Cass, la escuela, chicos nuevos, Amber, pleitos ya sabes lo normal en una estudiante de preparatoria

- ¿Ahora que te hizo la bruja de Amber?

- Nada, bueno a mi no ya sabes todo lo que hace para llamar la atención de Mantecado.

Cass solo resoplo. Sabia cuanto quería a Arnold y todo lo que había echo por el y como resultaron las cosas a mediados de segundo año cuando por fin estaba pensando en declararle a Arnold mis sentimientos y por alguna razón que todavía desconozco Amber se había enterado de lo que iba hacer y ella lo hizo antes y se le declaro a Arnold, dejándolo maravillado por que no pensaba que ella fuera tan sensible. Cuando me entere fue a reclamarle y fue así como termine siendo condicionada a no hacerle nada por que me expulsarían definitivamente.

- ¿Vas a entrar al concurso de poesía?

Lo había olvidado por completo el concurso de poesía anual del Calesa, los dos últimos años había sido la ganadora y tendría que mantenerse así por mucho tiempo.

- Claro por quien me tomas Cass, ¿Por Sam?

Ambas reímos, Sam era la cantante del Calesa tenia bonita voz pero era muy presumida y pensaba que nadie le podría ganar en el concurso de canto.

- Wao, se ve todo muy diferente por el día

Esa voz, que hacia ella aquí la había visto hace apenas dos horas en la escuela, me había seguido? No, era como si estuviera acosándome

- Gracias por venir Mel

Escuche como Cass la saludaba acaso se conocían de donde

- Parece que ya se conocen, así que no abra de presentarlas tan formalmente, Ella es Mel la nueva Cantante oficial del Calesa.

Tal parece que vio mi cara de asombro cuando la vi entrar por aquella puerta, por dios no era suficiente tener que soportarla en la escuela para venir a soportarla aquí

- No te preocupes G, esto y la escuela es punto y aparte no te are nada.

Otra vez ahí estaba esa actitud retadora pero esto no se iba a quedar así

- Como si te diera la oportunidad como para hacerme algo Grand chéster

Se sorprendió por mi cambio de actitud y después sonrió de lado

- Ahí esta, la Actitud pataki de la que tanto había escuchado hablar pensé que nunca la mostrarías de nuevo.

Esa chica si era extraña, pero agradable.

Después de eso Cass intervino no quería que se armara una pelea entre Melissa y yo. Me comento que nos parecíamos mucho en la actitud tal como si fuéramos hermanas y eso le alegraba era como tener otra Helga en el bar.

- Ya hay una escritora y una cantante que es lo que sigue, una Dibujante?

Dijo Mel después del comentario de Cass lo que hizo que me soltara riendo solo esperaba no multiplicarme en diferentes facetas por que si no todos se darían cuenta de que era una romántica empedernida y adiós la poca reputación que me quedaba.

Me quede hasta la prueba de sonido para su gran debut como cante el viernes

**No me gustan los lunes**  
**Llenos de ruido y velocidad**  
**Vivo en las nubes**  
**Y el mundo va**

**Vuelan las mariposas**  
**Lejos del caos del trafico**  
**Por un campo de amapolas**  
**Y el mundo va**

La música era tranquila y tenia buen ritmo que quedaba perfecto con el lugar, Su voz era hechizante e irreconocible. Parecía que no fuera ella, tal vez así me veía cuando escribía.

**Tierna la noche**

**Dando color al amor, tierna la noche**  
**Cosiendo en la imaginación**  
**Dos alas blancas**

**Con la pluma de un ángel**  
**Pinto en el aire luciérnagas**  
**Siento crecer la hierba**  
**Y el mundo va**

Después la música empezó un poco mas rápida, la canción era hermosa y me traía recuerdos agradables de cuando fuimos a San Lorenzo.

- El se escucha bien y se entiende todo

Escuche como decía Cass haciéndome volver a tierra. Vi como Mel se bajo del escenario de un salto para dirigirse a mi.

- No canto tan mal verdad, pataki.

- He escuchado mejores pero no esta mal

Vi por un momento como su sonrisa se ilumino, tal parecía que buscaba mi aprobación, sacudió un poco la cabeza y su mirada volvió hacer la misma.

- Bueno, Cass nos vemos el viernes y tu Pataki ¿te vas o te quedas?

Agarro sus cosas dirigiéndose a la puerta, ya eran las 7 de la tarde como había pasado el tiempo tan rápido, Si llegaba otra vez tarde de seguro Bob me regañaría de nuevo y no quería una pelea otra vez.

Nos despedimos de Cass y caminamos rumbo al parque pensé que nos separaríamos ahí pero no ella siguió caminando detrás de mi.

- Deja de seguirme Grandchster

Le reclame, sacándola de sus pensamientos tal parecía que estaba debatiendo consigo misma.

- No, te estoy siguiendo pataki vivo por aquí, en la casa de huéspedes. Si ya se que es raro pero ahí vivo.

Aclaro al final al ver mi cara de asombro. Desde cuando vivía ahí

- Hace poco me mude a Hillwood, quería independizarme de mis padres eso es todo.

Contesto molesta, tal parecía que no quería hablar del tema o le desagradaba. A demás no era algo de lo que me iba a poner a discutir con ella.

Seguimos caminando sin decir ninguna palabra tal parecía que estaba enojada y hoy no tenia ánimos de pelear. Llegamos al centro del parque y ahí estaba sentado Arnold mirando las estrellas parecía pensativo tal vez había tenido problemas en su casa.

- Que pasa Arnold – o te peleaste con la bruja

Dije con mi tono burlón de voz, el solo volteo a verme tenia la mirada perdida me entraron unas inmensas ganas de ir a golpear a Amber no importándome que me expulsaran.

- Me acabo de pelear con ella

Dijo cabizbajo tal parecía que la quería mucho, antes había escuchado rumores de que se peleaban por cualquier tontería pero ninguna vez me había tocado estar ahí presente y verlo de esta manera.

- Bueno Pataki, Shortman nos vemos mañana

Di un sobre salto se me había olvidado que Mel estaba ahí con nosotros. Tal parece que arnold no se había dado cuenta de su presencia ya que se sorprendió cuando esta hablo.

- Si, hasta mañana Melissa

Dijo intentando sonar convincente pero fue en vano se le notaba lo triste que estaba por la bruja.

- Y ahora por que se pelearon, se le rompió una uña y ¿no le dijiste?

Intente sacarle una sonrisa por mi comentario pero tal parece que no sirvió de nada ya que solo volteo a verme en forma de reproche.

- No, por que no la defendí de Melissa, cuando le dijo boba niña nice

Si había alguna duda de que Amber era una hueca esta, había sido eliminada por completo.

- Pero no viste que ella estaba casi encima de mi, pff

Di un pequeño salto todavía estaba ahí. Arnold se rio un poco tal parece que el si se había dado cuenta de que todavía estaba parada junto a mi.

- Crimeny!, hermana casi me matas de un susto

Le reclame, recuperando un poco su respiración.

- Lo siento, Solo que todavía no conozco muy bien el vecindario solo se llegar de la parada de autobuses a la escuela y de ahí a La caleza pero no recuerdo como llegar a la casa de huéspedes.

Dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. Arnold solo la observo sorprendió

Mel suspiro otra vez parecía cansada.

- Me acabo de mudar a la casa de huéspedes y antes de que preguntes vivo Sola.

Arnold no dijo ni una sala palabra tal parecía que acabada de comprender muchas cosas.

- En fin retomando la conversación, ella estaba casi acostada encima de mi, si se lo pedía amablemente tal vez me ni siquiera se daría cuenta de que estaba ahí.

Arnold iba a reprochar algo sobre su comportamiento pero esta siguió hablando.

- Y por que boba niña nice, por que eso me pareció desde que la vi sentada con las demás porristas cuando entre a la cafetería antes de que tu me hablaras. A demás hacia juego con la canción de la mañana.

Sonrió un poco haciendo que Arnold también sonriera tal parecía que ella podía decir lo que pensaba en cualquier momento.

- Gracias por haberme escuchado mañana intentare disculparme por no protegerla de ti, pero no te vuelvas a meter en problemas Melissa

Se paro de ahí, ya no parecía tan consternado, tal parece que platicar con Mel le había echo sentir un poco si yo hubiera estado sola con el, estaríamos discutiendo en este momento el lugar de ayudarlo. Me empezó a sentir un poco desplazada por Mel, tal vez como decía Cass ella era mi hermana, una hermana mejor que yo.

- Que tal si te acompaño a la casa de huéspedes yo vivo ahí con mis padres

Dijo Arnold con su habitual sonrisa de siempre Mel hizo un gesto de aprobación. Quería irme de ahí estar con cerca de ellos dos me llenaba de un sentimiento que antes no había sentido y eso me confundía. Así que solo me aleje sin decir nada no quería verlos.

*Fin Helga POv*

*Melissa Pov*

Vi como Helga se alejaba sin decir ni una palabra voltee a ver la cara que Arnold ponía, estaba triste tal parece que había echo algo malo pero no sabia que.

_Arnold, Arnold, todavía no te das cuenta de lo que sientes pero no te preocupes yo estaré aquí para apoyarte,_ pensé mientras lo veía con ternura eso era lo que mi padre me despertaba en estos momentos ternura.

Caminamos juntos a la casa de Huéspedes, el trayecto fue silencio la luna estaba hermosa iluminando toda la noche, me sentía tan en paz en este lugar ojala pudiera quedarme para siempre pero sabia que no era así, vine para hacer ciertas cosas.

Por fin llegamos la casa estaba igual a como era en aquel tiempo. Entramos y ahí estaba Miles con Stella tenia unas inmensas ganas de abrazarlos como nunca los había echo.

- Quien es ella, hijo

Pregunto Miles al verme entrar junto con Arnold, parecía confundido tal vez le recordaba a alguien

- Mucho gusto soy Melissa Grand chéster y soy la nueva inquilina, espero llevarnos bien

Dije con dificultad y tratando de que sonara natural, Stella se acerco a mí con cuidado y me abrazo. Me sorprendió aquel gesto pero era agradable sentir los abrazos de mi abuela después de mucho tiempo.

- No te preocupes Meli, cuidaremos de ti, ahora ve arriba a cambiarte para que comas algo.

Me soltó, cuando me dijo Meli sentí que lloraría de alegría al escuchar decirme de esa manera, pero no yo no podía llorar en esta época yo no era su nieta, solo era una inquilina mas.

- Gracias Señora, pero no tengo hambre tuve un día pesado y solo quiero descansar.

Subí a mi habitación calmada mente mientras escuchaba un ligero que descanses salir de los labios de mi abuela. Llegue a lo que seria mi nuevo hogar que coincidencia del destino la habitación que me habían dado era la misma que yo tenia el futuro.

Solo por un detalle, esta no estaba pintada de color azul si no que era de color amarillo, me acosté pesadamente en mi cama mañana "Desempacaría" hoy solo quería dormir, ver a mis padres de mi misma edad y diferente comportamiento me había dejado un poco exhausta.

Pero aun así, me alegro ya que no podía tener las mismas conversaciones con ellos en el futuro, ni si quiera me hubiera dejar acercarme al caleza a menos de dos metros.

Como se abrandado cuenta cambie el titulo del fic y la descripcion ya que no estaba muy convencida de como habia quedado.

* * *

Por fin se descubrio quien es melissa que pasara de ahora en adelante y como sera su relacion con Arnold y Helga? Como se desarrollara esta historia? todo eso y mucho mas en el cap 4

que les parecio el capitulo las cosas van muy rapidas o asi esta bien?

Gracias por sus comentarios me hacen el dia, me dan ganas de seguir escribiendo y a todos aquellos que se pasan a leer muchas gracias, por darle una oportunidad a esta loca historia


	4. Chapter 4

Hey Arnold no me pertenece es propiedad de **Craig Bartlett**. Me pertenecen solo los creados para esta historia.

Este capitulo no tiene cancion pero el proximo si lo tendra *-*

* * *

Cap 4

Había pasado un mes desde que ella ingreso a la escuela y se había vuelto parte del grupo, por que de alguna manera había encajado con las demás chicas y conmigo, era inteligente como Phoebe y discutían sobre algunos problemas en calculo, Sabia sobre la moda como Rhonda y las tendencias así que algunas veces hablaba como ella, le gustaban los insectos como Nadine sobre todo las arañas, y era "sincera" como lila. Tal parecía que era lo que le faltaba al grupo un complemento prefecto.

A mi parecer era una doble cara ya que manejaba todo a su favor las cosas con Arnold a Amber a las chicas pff me molestaba esa actitud suya.

Algunas veces parecía como si estuviera ocultando algo mientras que otras era demasiado transparente.

- Mel dile a tu hermana que se controle

Le gritaba Harold cuando le estaba agarrando del cuello para que me dejara en paz, toda la semana me había estado molestando diciéndome que me había vuelto muy blanda o que era toda una niña, tal parecía que el rastro de la vieja pataki había desapareció por completo.

- Ella no es mi hermana Harold y si te golpea es por que la molestaste de mas o de plano lo la molestaste lo suficiente.

Dijo Mel como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo ahora si, esa chica se había ganado un par de golpes por parte de la vieja betsy y los cinco vengadores.

Deje a Harold de un lado y me fui directo a donde estaba ella, me fue enfrente de su escritorio para que notara que estaba ahí.

- tienes algún problema conmigo Grandshester?

Le contesté molesta, ya me tenia harta con su actitud, con sus desplantes

- No, Pataki , en realidad me caes muy bien

Sonrío, pero parecía una sonrisa fingida como cualquier otra, con el tiempo había aprendido a descifrar a las personas si mentían o ocultaban algo y ella era una de ellas. Sin pensarlo dos veces la agarre de la camisa y la levante un poco, se sorprendió cuando lo hice pero aun así no dejo de mirarme de forma retadora.

- Sabes Grandchester, tu actitud ya me esta calmando la paciencia, así que ya es hora de que conozcas a la vieja betsy y los cinco vengadores.

Levante mi puño para intentar darle un golpe que nunca llego por que Arnold estaba agarrando mi mano para que la deja en paz, en un impulso la solté y callo en el piso mientras que veía como las demás chicas la protegían para que no le hiciera nada malo.

- que estas haciendo Helga

Me dijo Arnold con un aire de decepción, si que estaba haciendo iba a golpear a alguien sin motivo alguno eso pensaba pero si tenia un motivo ella hacia que me desesperada de una manera que nadie mas había echo. Ni Rhonda me desesperaba tan rápido y eso ya era mucho.

- Fue mi culpa Arnold

Dijo Mel, caminando rumbo hacia donde estaba yo en ese momento, todos se la quedaron mirando en forma de reproche

- La hice enojar así que es justo que se desquitara conmigo

Dijo con una sonrisa, no dándole importancia a las miradas de los demás

- pero esa no es excusa para que este apunto de golpearte como lo hizo hace un momento si no la detengo a tiempo estarías en la enfermería.

- Pff, tranquilo Arnold, todas tenemos diferentes maneras de desahogarnos y una de esas maneras es esta, Además es un problema de chicas así que te pido que no te metas

Era una de las pocas veces que veía a Mel, enfrentarse así a Arnold, la mayoría de las veces le daba la razón pero esta vez era diferente lo estaba desafiando como lo hacia conmigo.

Arnold solo se sorprendió un poco por su comentario y se fue de ahí un poco molesto mientras que los demás también se iban.

- Tranquilas chicas no paso nada, gracias por venir ayudarme.

Dijo intentando sonar segura, Phoebe me mirado con reproche diciéndome que mas tarde hablaría conmigo.

- para la próxima pataki, intenta golpear con mayor rapidez antes de que alguien llegue a interrumpirnos. De todos modos te debo un golpe.

Dijo Mel y después se fue del salón antes de que llegare el maestro.

Llego la hora del almuerzo Salí para enfrentarme a los regaños de Phoebe me los tenia bien merecidos, todavía no lograba comprender por que Mel me desesperaba o por que quería ponerle un alto en todo momento.

Llegue a la puerta y estaba ahí platicando con Amber parecía insegura y un poco temerosa tal parecía que Amber la estaba amenazando.

- Ey Amber por que no te metes con alguien como tu

Dije llegando al lugar para ver como Mel ponía una mirada de satisfacción al verme

- Sabes que no puedes hacerme nada pataki, si quiero puedo ir con el director a decir que me amenazaste y te correrían.

Apreté fuerte mis puños estupida hueca me las pagaría al terminar el año, ya que no importaba lo que pasara.

- pero yo no estoy condicionada niña nice, así que no me puedes hacer nada

Ahí estaba otra vez esa actitud pero ya no me molestaba como antes.

- Pero te puedo acusar con Arnold y eso le afectaría a pataki

Mel solo gruño o eso pareció ya que después sonrío como si nada hubiera pasado.

- Hola Arnold!

Saludo Mel con alegría mientras las dos nos girábamos para encontrarnos con la mirada sorprendida de Arnold, que hacia ahí, desde cuando nos estaba viendo discutir.

- que esta pasando aquí Amber?

Pregunto molesto tal parece que si nos había escuchado pero que tanto había escuchado

- Melissa y Helga me están molestando Amor.

Ahí estaba otra vez su tono de victima y como siempre Arnold le creería y ahora nosotras dos seriamos las malas del cuento.

- No es lo que escuche, tal parecía que estabas amenazando a Mel

Había escuchado eso, ahora que diría Mel en su defensa se pondría en su tono de victima lo retaría como lo hice hace una hora en la clase de calculo?, voltee a verla pero parecía tranquila como si no hubiera echo nada.

Voltee a ver otra vez a Arnold y Amber que estaban discutiendo los vi alejarse apurados mientras que Amber volteaba y miraba con desprecio sin duda se había ganado una enemiga.

Respire aliviada mientras veía como Mel caminaba rumbo al patio, la seguí para saber de que estaba hablando con Amber antes de que yo llegara.

Nos sentamos en uno de los bancos mas alejados para que nadie nos escuchara como si tramáramos un plan de ataque.

- Amber me pidió que me uniera a su grupo de huecas, para poder hacerte la vida imposible, claro que le dije que no ala única que le are la vida imposible es a ella.

Empezó hablar cuando nos sentamos, ahora iba a darle su merecido a Amber, no era suficiente tener el cariño de Arnold.

- Estupida Hueca, me las va a pagar cuando la vea

Respondí enojada, a lo que Mel se soltó riendo e hizo que me soltara riendo también.

- Y entonces llegaste tu y después Arnold, siento que soy una damisela en apuros si no puedo manejar a una simple hueca

Hizo un puchero mientras cruzaba los brazos

- Es molesto, que todos digan que te pareces a una persona o por que no eres como tal persona, como si no pudieran ver que tu eres tu.

Dijo tranquila mientras veía hacia el cielo, sonreía

- Que no Daria yo por parecerme a la Gran Helga G pataki y imagínate todo el miedo y respeto que causaría, así que me molesta un poco cuando me comparan contigo.

Ella sentía lo mismo que yo al momento de que nos comparan.

- pero un así me gustaría amar a una persona con la misma intensidad con que tu lo haces, dar todo por esa persona seria tan grandioso.

De repente la platica iba también y después ella empezó con eso de los sentimientos es que acaso era tan obvia de que me gustaba Arnold, pero no había demostrado nada de eso desde que entramos o no tan abiertamente.

- No es muy notorio si así lo quieres ver, es solo que cuando te comparan con alguien quieres ver en que te pareces a esa persona para corregirlo o mejorarlo, pero no te preocupes ami no me gusta Arnold ni un poquito, además no le diré a nadie tu secreto

Volteo a verme con sinceridad me caí mejor que cuando llego y sentía un calor agradable cuando estaba cerca de ella, tal vez si por un día yo fuera así podría decir todo lo que pienso.

* * *

**Espero que les halla gustado y se aclaren algunas dudas o tengan mas xD**

**Aqui se describe un poco la relacion que ellas dos tienen, es un paso crucial en esta historia o por lo menos lo veo asi.**

Gracias a las personas que dejaron Reviews me alegraron muchisimo, por un momento pense que me habia adelantado en lo de Melissa y dije error de escritora pero que bueno que les gusto muchas gracias. 

**El siguiente capitulo es un acercamiento entre Arnold y Melissa y despues de ahi ahora si lo emocionante de esta historia**


	5. tu

Hey Arnold no me pertenece es propiedad de **Craig Bartlett**. Me pertenecen solo los creados para esta historia.

La cancion seleccionada es Tu de Kudai

Lo que esta en negritas, es cuando estan hablando por telefono

* * *

Cap 5 Tu

*Mel Pov*

Ya habia pasado un mes desde que llegue, todavía no podia llevarme bien con helga, batallaba un poco ya que las dos eramos muy similares en actitud y chocabamos, solo era cuestion de tiempo para que me pusiera un alto y a mi parecer ya se estaba tardando, si tuviera la actitud de mi madre de seguro el primer dia, ya me hubiera puesto los pies en la tierra por asi decirlo.

Pero con Arnold era diferente podia ser yo misma por asi decirlo sin importarme nada, con el siempre fue asi, podia hablar de todo con el de mis inquitudes sueños y desesperanzas. Lo extrañaba de una manera increible. Pero esto no era la importante en este momento tendria que ver la forma en como poder acercarme a los dos y rapido o lo mas rapido que se pudiera.

Y por fin esa oportunidad llego un jueves, después de que helga me levantara del piso, debo admitir que si me dio miedo pero no podia demostrarlo, una pataki no demostraba su temor. Pff.

Gracias a ese accidente pude acercarme mas a Helga, saber un poco mas de ella o que me tolerara un poco mas, por lo menos ya tenia un avances con respecto a mi madre y eso que pensaba que seria la mas difícil y no, mi padre era mas difícil y todo por culpa de Amber, estupida bruja, me las pagaria si eso aria.

Pero ahora lo mas importante seria acercarme a Arnold, de una manera tranquila, que mas das, lo mas facil seria ser yo misma.

*Fin Mel Pov*

*Arnodl Pov*

Queria hablar con Melissa, para saber que era lo que le habia dicho Amber, tal vez solo fue un mal entendido, no me gustaba que ellas dos estuvieran peleadas, primero fue Helga con Amber y Ahora era Melissa con Amber. Tal parecia que a nadie le agradaba pero ami me encantaba tenia algo que me llamaba la atención, aparte habia echo tanto por mi en primer año como para no quererla.

Por fin la encontre estaba parada a un lado de su casillero, asi que me acerque a ella no se habia percatado de mi presencia. Asi que solo la salude.

- Melissa, ¿podemos hablar?

Dije al llegar, tal y como lo habia pensado no se habia dado cuenta de que estaba ahí,asi que se asusto cuando la salude.

- Arnold, deja de asustar a la gente asi, que hubieras echo si me da un infarto melenudo.

Dijo con su tono caracteristico, por un momento me parecio estar escuchando a helga, un momento ¿que fue lo ultimo que dijo?

- Disculpa, ¿como le llamaste?

- Am Am ¿melenudo?, asi te dice Helga ¿no?, lo siento no lo volvere hacer.

Dijo timidamente para después pedir disculpas, a lo que solo sonrei

- Por cierto para que me querias

Dijo un poco mas tranquila y tratando de desviar el tema.

- ¿Podemos hablar?

- Si, claro que es lo que deseas preguntarme

- Seria mejor en un lugar mas tranquilo, que te parece si hablamos de camino a la casa de huéspedes

- Claro esta bien, pero antes tengo que hacer una llamada para que no me esperen en mi lugar de trabajo

Ella trabajaba pero en donde, vi como tomaba su celular y marcaba un numero y después de poco tiempo colgaba

- Listo, ya les dije que no iria hoy, si no hasta mañana temprano, Si trabajo en el caleza por si preguntas.

Ya me habia acostumbrado, a que descifrara lo que diria depues sin nisiquiera preguntarlo era algo muy tipico en ella.

- trabajas ¿ahí?, es un lugar peligroso y todavía eres menor de edad

Le reproche, todos sabiamos que ese lugar no era de confianza, no me parecia que Helga prefecuentara ese lugar ni las amistades que tenia.

- Si, lo se pero ya sabes lo que dicen no jusges a un libro por su portada, es como tu, no me jusgaste a mi ni a Helga cuando nos conociste.

Dijo con una sonrisa, que me dejo un poco mas tranquilo, algunas veces concidiamos y otras veces era todo lo contrario.

- Entonces te veo a la salida

- Claro es una cita Arnold.

Le dije para irme a mi clase, todavía faltaban dos horas y tenia mucho que pensar. No me habia dado cuenta de Natasha una amiga de Amber me habia visto platicando con Melissa y eso me traeria problemas y un nuevo enfrentamiento.

La hora de la salida llego y ahí estaba Melissa esperandome sentada en los escalones platicando con Helga, cuando me acerque vi que Helga se alejo, queria preguntarle por que nos habiamos echo tan distantes este año, tal vez hice algo que la lastimo y tendria que remediarlo.

Estaba apunto de marcharme cuando Amber aparecio, robaga por que no fuera una escena de celos como las que siempre hacia.

- Amor, a ¿donde vas?

Me dijo con ternura mientras pasaba una de sus manos por mi cuello y me daba un beso.

- Tengo cosas que hacer en la casa de huéspedes

- y por que no lo dejas para después, vamos a divertirnos un rato

- Lo siento, boba tiene una cita conmigo

Dijo Melissa llamando la atención de Amber, la cual se enojo cuando lo dijo y me quedo mirando para preguntarme si lo que decia era cierto.

- Si, una cita, tenemos tarea de Economia Domestica y me toco con Arnold, asi que tenemos que hacer tarea.

La mire sorprendio, no, nos habian encargado nada en Economia, pero no sabia si seguirle el juego o decirle que no mintiera. Senti como Amber quitaba su brazo de mi encararla.

- Disculpa, si no te has dado cuenta el es mi novio

- Si me di cuenta, pero tarea es tarea asi que si me disculpas.

Me tomo de la mano para después salir de ahí, prácticamente corriendo, voltee a ver a Amber, estaba enojada por haberla dejado asi, tal vez mas tarde tendriamos una pelea, una mas que mas daba.

- Mas vale pedir perdon que pedir permiso, siempre lo he dicho

Dijo al fin soltandome, ya estabamos un poco lejos de la escuela.

- Ok esta bien hice mal, pero si no te hubiera jalado todavía estaria ahí peleandome con ella y eso no te gustaria.

Hablo sin dejarme responder, cada vez me sorprendia su actitud, pero me sentia a gusto estando a su lado.

El trayecto fue callado, como la primera vez que llegamos, no me atrevia a preguntarle que era lo que habia hablado con Amber. Ya que no queria romper este ambiente que se estaba formando.

Llegamos a la casa, y como era habitual la abuela estaba en la cocina arriba del candelabro y papa y el abuelo cachandola, miestra mi mama preparaba la cena, al vernos llegar nos saludaron ya que era raro que llegaramos juntos.

Al verla la abuela salto del candelabro mientras mi padre casi se desmayaba del susto.

- No viste a donde se fue el leon pequeña Peach?

Asi era como mi abuela la habia bautizado Peach, no sabia la razon pero a Melissa no le desagradaba nada.

- No, jean no vi a donde se fue

Dijo mientras sonreia un poco y ayudaba a poner la mesa, su actitud parecia tan diferente a como era en la escuela, aquí era calmada y tranquila mientras que en la escuela, era rebelde y autoritaria.

La tarde paso tranquila y cada quien se fue a su habitación me acoste en mi cama y me quede dormido.

Eran las 8 de la noche cuando desperte y eso por una llamada de telefono, cuando agarre el celular para ver quien era, no habia duda de que era Amber, otra vez nuestras peleas nocturnas.

- ** Asi que te gusta Ella verdad**

- No se de lo que hablas Amber, Melissa es solo una amiga

- **Si fuera tu amiga no, te abrias ido con ella cuando te jalo**

- Teniamos tarea que hacer y era urgente ( Menti)

- **Si claro, Natasha los escucho cuando ella dijo que era una cita, ami no me engañas Arnold**

- Si, teniamos una cita para hacer la tarea mañana hablamos, hoy estas muy alterada

- **Ni te atrevas a colgarme Arnold.**

Sin pensarlo dos veces colge el telefono y me acorde de lo que Melissa habia dicho: Mas vale pedir perdon que pedir permiso.

Ya mañana le pediria perdon por lo que hoy habia echo. Estaba cansado y solo queria dormir un poco y fue cuando escuche una musica que provenia de la azotea me asome para ver quien era el que estaba ahí cual fue mi sorpresa al ver a Melissa Cantando y parecia que estaba llorando me acerque para saber si estaba bien o solo para hacerle compañía.

* Fin Arnold Pov*

* Melissa Pov*

Eran las ocho de la noche y necesitaba ensayar la proxima cancion, con eso de que no habia ido a la prueba de sonido, era lo minimo que podia hacer, para que todo saliera bien y aparte me sentia un poco melancolica y queria sacarlo todo.

La azotea se me hizo un buen lugar, asi que baje y le pedi permiso a Stella para poder cantar arriba y me dejo. Asi que subi por la escalera de incendios intentaba comenzar a cantar.

Esa cancion siempre me reconfortaba pero ala vez me ponia mas triste que ilogica era, pero aun asi era una de mis canciones favoritas.

**No puedo olvidarte,no puedo no pensar en ti **  
**Tu voz, tus ojos, tu mirar/ tu sorisa que no esta **  
**Que daria por tenerte/ conmigo un segundo mas. **  
**Daria todo por saber/ Que tambien piensas en mi **

**Y aunque el viento te alejo/ y tu cara ya no este **  
**Y me quede frente al mar/ tan solo como un pez **  
**Ojala que al despertar/Trates de pensar en mi **  
**Como yo no te olvide/Y esque...**.

Esta cancion me recordaba a mi padre, la primera vez que lo vi cuando tenia 5 años, cuando nos lo encontramos en el supermercado y mi madre me apreto fuerte la mano, si alguien me preguntara que a quien querria mas si a mi madre o a mi padre sin dudarlo les contestaria que a mi padre.

**"Tu...eres todo para mi/ todo lo que tengo Yo. **  
**y sin ti no seguire viviendo **  
**Tu si esque pueden(s) entender **  
**Yo jamas te dejare **  
**Aunque trates de alejarte de mi..." **

**Si estoy loco/ Que me importa **  
**De alguna forma voy a hacer/ Que me devuelvan de una vez **  
**Una tarde Junto a ti **  
**Una risa, una foto/ Una pelicula después**

Sin saber el por que las lagrimas empezaron a bajar por mis mejillas, extrañaba a mi padre en este momento, el tal vez me daria un buen consejo de cómo arreglar las cosas o yo que se. A lo lejos escuchaba como Arnold se peleaba con Amber, pero eso no me importaba el no era mi padre, todavía no …

**Y una mañana te dire **  
**Como duele el corazon **  
**De solo pensar que estas **  
**Escondida en un Rincon **  
**Preguntandote por que?.**

Senti como alguien se acercaba y me abrazaba como intentado protegerme, abri mis ojos para encontrarme con los ojos de Arnold estaba preocupado, tal ves le habia transmitido ese sentimiento que tenia en este momento.

- Estoy bien, es solo la emocion de la cancion

Intente sonar lo mas seguro posible, mientras sentia como me dejaba de abrazar.

- Cada vez que quieras llorar o platicar puedes recurrir a mi.

- Gracias Arnold.

Sonrei, como le sonreia a el para que no estuviera preocupado por mi.

* * *

y aqui otro capitulo mas, estaba inspirada y emotiva

asi que aqui se los traigo un poco de la relacion que tiene Melissa con Arnold, pero no significa que este a su favor, espero que se hayan aclarado algunas dudas ok y ahora si empieza la batalla

y Gracias a todas aquellas personas que se toman la molestia de leer y a Namida Koe por su Review, espero que este capitulo sea de tu agrada y Gracias por comentar.


	6. Romeo

Hey Arnold no me pertenece es propiedad de **Craig Bartlett**. Me pertenecen solo los creados para esta historia.

Aqui esta el capitulo seis y con tres canciones incluidas *-*

la primera cancion es

_Mi enemigo esta conmigo - de Nini _  
_Love story de Taylor Swift _  
_Romeo and Cinderella de Vocaloid_

* * *

Cap 6 Romeo

*Melissa Pov*

Abrí mi ojos lentamente ya que había sonado el despertador, me levante pesadamente, la noche anterior me había quedado platicando con Arnold un poco mas allá de las 11 de la noche, sobre lo que amber me había dicho, claro que no le dije que ella quería destruir a Helga, si no que trataba de llevarse mejor conmigo pero que yo le dije que eso de tener amistad con huecas como que no se me daba para nada. Me regaño un poco, pero le dije que así era yo y que más daba.

Me puse una blusa negra de tres cuartos con unos pantalones de mezclilla y unas botas negras.

_**Mi enemigo está conmigo muy muy adentro mío, piensa lo mismo que yo pero él lo dice mejor**_

Cante un poco, esa canción me venia como anillo al dedo en este momento o por lo menos así lo sentía tal vez le quedaba mas a mi madre, yo era su enemigo sonreí un poco que tonterías estaba pensando.

Baje a para irme a la escuela, tenia algunas cosas que hacer antes de llegar ahí.

*Fin Melissa pov*

*Arnold Pov*

Baje de mi habitación bostezando un poco, la noche anterior me había quedado platicando un poco tarde con Melissa, después de que terminara de cantar, me contó que esa canción le recordaba a su padre y que lo extrañaba pero que no podía verlo ya que quería ser una mejor persona.

Me encontré a mi madre haciendo el desayuno, le di una mirada rápida al reloj, ya eran las siete y media de la mañana el autobús no tardaría mucho en pasar en dos minutos ya estaría frente a la puerta y si no me iba rápido llegaría tarde a la clase de economía domesticas.

- Meli ya se fue hace rato a la escuela

Dijo mi madre cuando vio que la buscaba, solo asentí y Salí de la casa y tal como había predicho el autobús paso.

Subí a el y ahí estaba Gerald esperándome, nos saludamos como de costumbre aun con el paso del tiempo eso no había cambiado entre nosotros seguíamos siendo los mejores amigos, solo que ahora éramos mas distantes que antes, el con Phoebe y yo con Amber y tal parecía que a Gerald tampoco que caí bien pero aun si respetaba mi decisión.

- Por que tan mala Cara hermano, parece que no hayas dormido nada ayer en la noche ¿Otra pelea con Amber?

Me dijo al ver que bostezaba como por tercera vez en el transcurso del trayecto ala escuela.

- Si, se enojo por que me fui con Melissa

Le dije omitiendo la parte en donde me quede platicando con ella en la noche.

- Con ¿Mel?, y eso

Me pregunto extrañado antes de poderle contestar llegamos ala escuela, vi. Como Helga bajaba enojada tal parecía que su día no había comenzado bien.

Llegue a mi casillero y lo abrí para sacar los libros que necesitaba para la clase de economía.

Estaba apunto de cerrarlo cuando algo callo de el, lo levante para ver que era lo que se había caído. Era una carta con papel hecho a mano, lo sabia por la textura que tenia.

_Querido romeo _

_Cuanto tiempo hemos de esperar para este amor, ¿mil noches más?, te digo una cosa, te doy todos mis lunes con sus noches, todos mis martes con sus atardeceres y todos mis miércoles con sus despertares. Solo cuando sea a tu lado._

_Haz ido a buscar a otra princesa en otro castillo, cuando me tienes a mí esperando en una torre al ser rescatada por tu amor. Pero ya me canse de ser la que espere un beso fugitivo tuyo, una sonrisa perdida o un adiós con ternura. Así que te mandare rosas, claveles y canciones para que te des cuenta de que soy yo tu Julieta. La que siempre te amara por siempre._

Esa carta me dejo con un sentamiento que no se como describirlo tenia ganas de ir a ver a Amber y decirle que ella era mi Julieta. Pero una parte llamo mi atención.

_Haz ido a buscar a otra princesa en otro castillo, cuando me tienes a mí esperando en una torre al ser rescatada por tu amor_

Mi Julieta no era ¿Amber?, es que acaso ella no había escrito para mi esos versos en primer año. Pero si ella sostenía varios en la mano. Ahora todo lo que creía saber de la persona que amaba se estaba desmoronando.

Y en eso la canción que ponían cada mañana empezó a sonar.

**We were both young  
When I first saw you  
I closed my eyes  
And the flash back starts  
I'm standing there  
On a balcony in summer air**

I see the lights  
See the party the ballgowns  
I see you make your way  
Through the crowd  
And say Hello  
Little did I know 

La melodía era calmada pero un así algo se movía en mi corazón, tal parecía que era un mensaje de "Julieta".

**That you were Romeo  
You were throwing pebbles  
'Till my daddy said Stay away from Juliet  
And I was crying on the staircase  
Beggin' you Please don't go **

Escuche como alguien se acercaba así que guarde la hoja en mi casillero rápidamente mientras oía el resto de la canción.

*Fin Arnold pov *

*Helga Pov*

Deje las cosas en mi casillero intentando no ponerle atención a la canción. Era ridícula mente empalagosa parecía que todos los tontos querían parecer romeos en esta época, no me quería ni imaginarme como se pondrían cuando fuera san Valentín Puahg.

Y para terminar de empeorar mi mañana ahí estaba Arnold y Amber un tanto cariñosos, que tontería.

- Tranquila o se darán cuenta

Casi salte cuando lo escuche

- Entupido Brayni, si no fuera novio de lila ya te hubiera golpeado.

- Eso no te detuvo antes pataki

- Lo se, es solo que le prometí a la señorita perfección que no te golpearía o tal vez no mucho

Dije dándole un golpe en el hombro, a lo cual el hizo un gesto como si le hubiera dolido y después se fue hacia su salón, brayni se había convertido en mi mejor amigo o algo parecido. Ya que el había estado conmigo desde lo ocurrido con amber.

Por fin la campana sonó ya era tiempo de entrar a la clase, no es que me gustara tanto la clase economía, si no que era donde podía escribir sin que nadie me interrumpiera, llegue al salón y vi. a Mel recostada entre sus brazos.

- Mucho trabajo ayer en el caleza

Le pregunte apenas llegar a sentarme junto a ella

- No, es solo que me dormi tarde haciendo tarea y ensayando.

Dijo al momento que boztezaba y se sentaba bien.

- Buenos dias Melissa

Le pregunto Arnold al llegar, esta solo lo saludo con la mano para bostezar de nuevo.

- si no los conociera, diria que pasaron la noche juntos ya que Arnold tambien esta bostezando.

Dijo Gerald al llegar, lo que hizo que Mel se para de golpe y lo agarrara de la camiseta.

- Escuchame bien Gerald, otra bromita como esa y vas a dormir con los peses

Dijo al momento de soltarlo haciendo que tropezara con las demas sillas, nadie puedo reclamar nada ya que llego la maestra haciendo que todos se sentaran.

Voltee a ver a Mel para saber que le pasaba pero esta siguió como si nada hubiera pasado mientras escribia algo en su cuaderno.

Las clases pasaron tranquilas, el rumor de que Mel se había enojado con Gerald corrio como polvora. Pero nadie se atrevia a comentarlo ni el por que se habian enojado.

la mesa estaba demasiado tranquila hasta podía decir que parecia un sepelio, aun que en uno había mas ambiente.

- y que aran hoy en la noche

Dijo Mel calmada mientras tomaba un poco de agua

- ver las luchas con bob

dije sin mucho entusiasmo ya que era la unica cosa que podiamos disfrutar sin matarnos el uno al otro

- Ire al cine con Gerald.

Dijo Phoebe mientras agarraba fuertemente la mano de su novio

Los demas dieron excusas algo tontas que no les puse atencios ya que esta intentando comer el sawich de mantequilla de mani que había comprado.

- Por que no vamos al caleza

Propuso Mel, haciendo que casi me ahogara con la mantequilla de mani, como se le ocurriria proponer algo así.

- Vamos, no es tan malo, ademas no he salido con ustedes desde que llegue, no me han mostrado mas que el centro comercial, ni los centros nocturnos.

Dijo al ver la mirada de reproche que todos ponian, ni yo con mis mejores chantajes los había convencido no creo que ella lo haria.

- Solo una oportunidad si, si no les gusta nos iremos en tres minutos y jamas volvere hablar del tema.

Como si eso fuera suficiente, eso no convenceria a nadie, ni ami me hubiera convencido con una propuesta así.

- Esta bien, Granchester

Respondio Rhonda, haciendo que la voltera a ver de forma inmedita, me había dejado sorprendida ya que yo nunca los había covencido de que fueran al caleza ni una vez no importa cuanto los amenazara.

- Pero si no nos gusta, nos iremos en tres minutos, ni mas ni menos no importa cuanto patales nos iremos y no volveremos a ese lugar.

Contesto Rhonda lo mas calmada posible a lo que Mel solo asintió.

- Entonces nos veremos ahí a las 8:30

Los demas asintieron y se fueron a su salon ya que la campana había sonado.

La clases pasaron muy rápido tal vez por que era viernes y todos querian salir corriendo. No quería llegar a casa así que me iria directamente al caleza a esperar a que los demas llegaran aun que faltaran seis horas.

Seis horas donde podria escribir en mi diario como me lo había recomendado la doctora Bliss, cuando entre a la preparatoria ya que dijo que era una etapa que no se repetiria de nuevo así que tenia que disfrutar cada momento.

Sin darme cuenta la hora llego. Tal parece que me había quedado dormida en un sillon del caleza y que nadie me había despertado.

Me derigia a la puerta y ahí estaban todos hasta Arnold, se me hizo raro que no viniera a compañado de la hueca, aun que daba gracias que no estuviera en ese lugar, ya que ese no era lugar para alguien como ella.

Al poco rato llego Mel, vestia una falda a cuadros negros y rojos con sus habituales botas negras y una camisa negras.

La mayoria se quedaron con la boca abierta al verla se veia tan diferente.

- Bienvenidos a mi lugar de trabajo

Dijo con su habitual sonrisa, la mayoria se sorprendio pero ya me había acostumbrado al verla así.

Cass que estaba en la puerta se solto riendo al ver a mis compañeros de escuela en aquel lugar, yo que le había jurado que nunca unas personas como ellas irian ahí.

- Por favor Cass, no les ofrescas Drogas

Dijo Mel, en forma de sarcasmo a lo que Cass solo sonrio.

Llegamos hasta una mesa que estaba apartada para nosotros, tal parece que Mel, lo tenia todo planeado ya que la mesa daba justo enfrente el escenario.

Nos sentamos, pedimos un par de cervezas mientras escuchabamos a las bandas tocar.

- El ambiente no esta mal

Comento Rhonda al escuchar las bandas que tocaban

- ven solo tenian que darle una oportunidad

Dijo Mel al levantarse por otro baso de agua

- Me podrias traer un vaso de soda por favor Mel

- Lo siento Gerald, pero no soy la camarera pero ahorita le digo que te lo traigan.

- No trabajas como camarera Melissa

- Por dios Arnold, no, y dime Mel como todos los demas, Solo mi padre me dice Melissa y eso es cuando me regaña

Dijo con una sonrisa para después irse de ahí y volver a los pocos minutos con un vaso de agua.

No pasaron ni 10 minutos cuando se levanto de nuevo

- En un momento los acompaño chicos es hora de ponerme a trabajar.

Despues de decir esto se fue ahí, rumbo detrás del escenario. A los pocos minutos la musica empezo a sonar.

Y sin mas Mel parecio frente al escenario con el microfono en mano, diciendo no se que cosas que muy apenas pude escuchar. Tome un poco de soda, mientras veia como los demas se quedaban sorprendidos al verla arriba del escenario.

La musica era ritmica que hacia que la gente empezara a bailar pero a decir verdad lo que mas me impacto fue la letra.

**No permitas que este amor**

**Se convierta en la tragedia de Julieta**

**Ayudame a escaparme**

**De este sentimiento...**

Cuando escuche el primer parrafo una oleada de calor invadio mi cuerpo. Todo parecia tan nuevo, tan diferente.

**Papa y mama ya se han ido a su cama**

**Es hora de soñar en esta noche larga**

**Los grandes ya tendran que irse a dormir...**

**Un delicioso y atrapante caramelo**

**Aprieto bien mis piernas con algo de miedo**

**Quiero llegar mas lejos esta noche...**

**No me tienes que morder...**

**Avanza sin temer...**

Observe la cara de los demas, todos parecian no creer lo que veian, a una Mel completamente diferente en el escenario. Entregada o sin mascaras así era como la veia yo en ese momento.

**Es un sabor amargo que no puedo aceptar...**

**Es que no puedo olvidar**

**los dulces que mama me daba...**

**Algo nuevo para mi...**

**Y quiza para ti...**

**Y quiza tu lo quieras saber...**

**No me ocultes nada**

**Porque solamente a ti**

**yo te voy a mostrar mi...**

la gente empezaba a Bailar, mientras me divertia con la mirada de mis amigos nadie podía creer que era lo que ella mostraba en ese momento.

- Mel, es la cantante oficial del caleza

Dije mientras tomaba otro trago de soda

- y por que no nos dijo

- Vamos Phoebes, si ella se los hubiera dicho le quitaria emocion al asunto

Dije para soltarme riendo

La canción termino con la misma emocion con la que empezo. Me levante para dar un pequeño paseo por el caleza para ver los cuadros nuevos que habian puesto.

Al poco rato, regrese para sentarme de nuevo y a la unica que encontré ahí era a Mel, que había regresado a sentarse con nosotros y se había cambiado tambien, ya no traia esa falda si no el mismo cambio que tenia en la mañana cuando fue a la escuela.

- No entiendo por que no te enfrentas a Amber

Solto sin mas cuando me vio llegar lo que hizo que me sorprendiera un poco

- Ya sabes, estoy condicionada

Dije como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo y como si no me importara, aun que la verdad no quería hablar del tema.

- Eso lo se, pero ahora nos tengas miedo, ella no podra hacerte nada, quiero ver a la vieja pataki que Cass me contaba

Dijo viendome a los ojos, senti como si pudiera atravesarme, como si la muralla que había puesto se derrumbara sin mas.

- Si le haces algo, puedes echarme la culpa ya que ella no puede hacerme nada y no le tengo miedo.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado este cap y como se abran dado cuenta es el primer golpe a Arnold, el segundo a quien sera?

el escrito que recibe Arnold es totalmente de mi autoria espero que este bien, por que la verdad a mi me gusto mucho como quedo.

Gracias a las personas que pasan a leer la historia se los agradesco mucho ^^

y a las que han comentado tambien me hacen el dia y me dan ganas de seguir escribiendo.


	7. Chapter 7

**Cap 7 So what**

_Mel pdv_

Ya era octubre que rápido pasaba el tiempo cuando te diviertes, si claro eso era lo que estaba haciendo aquí divertirme, en vez de eso estaba arruinando las cosas.

Solo ami se me ocurre encerrar a Arnold y Helga en el armario del conserje para ver si pasaba algo interesante y en ves de eso terminaron gritándose y diciéndose hasta de lo que se iban a morir.

Aun que esas peleas me eran familiares, aquí no tanto, aquí todo era felicidad y amor. ¡Huy si! Cuanto amor se tenían esos dos, mis patrañas y para acabarle de amolar la semana no pintaba bien y mas por el aniversario de eso, lo odiaba tenia ganas de cortarme el cabello, golpear gente, cantar … No cantar no eso no lo haría por lo menos no en este momento.

Suspira un momento Mel no te sulfures, me dije a mi misma como si eso aliviara las cosas, tenia que arreglar las cosas y rápido lo mas rápido que mis neuronas dieran.

Haber donde estaba la neurona romántica pataki cuando la necesitaba, no estaba en ningún maldito lugar, en ninguno. ¡Maldicion!

OK, piensa en otra cosa, algo positivo como que… No, no lo hay, para mi no hay nada positivo en esto. Si no me apuro tal vez no nazca. Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo, no había pensado en eso tal vez era mi destino no nacer, así la vida de esos dos seria mas hermosa y mas pacifica y taran cada uno con sus vidas.

¡Deja de pensar estupideces!, me cachete mentalmente. OK, recapitulemos que ha pasado desde la vez del caleza, mmm...…

Acompañe a Helga a su casa sin decir palabra, y casi la regaña Bob por no haber llegado en todo el día, hasta que llegue e interferí con una pequeña mentira, - eran mi especialidad - .

Después de ahí nada nuevo, hasta el lunes con el súper mega reproche de Amber le hizo a Arnold enfrente de todos y dejándome ami con una zorra roba novios, ganas no me faltaron de decirle, mira estupida no me gusta y no me va a gustar de ninguna manera, es mi padre seria raro si el me gustara ok!

En fin volviendo a lo nuestro. Después de eso se acerco ami y me dijo hay varias maneras de lastimarte, así que boba te metiste en la boca del lobo y después de ahí se fue. Me dejo sorprendida pero no asustada, por dios quien se cree que soy una oveja no, boba te equivocas no soy una oveja.

Se ha calmado, me ha de haber tenido miedo o esta planeando algo muy pero muy malo. Toda esa semana parece que la mayoría de enojo con sus novios hasta el momento y todo por culpa de las amigas de Amber.

Phoebe con Gerald, porque este, estaba platicando con Natasha una pelirroja cabeza hueca de no se que tema y casi lo besa enfrente de Phoebe y Gerald no hizo nada para quitársela de encima de ahí su problema.

Lila con Braini casi por la misma situación solo que ahora con Sam, otra chica pelinegra, que casi no le tomo importancia, lo que no me explico es como braini se dejo engatusar por esa tipa.

Así que ahora, no dejamos que Gerald, ni Braini se les acerquen a menos que quieran estar dos metros bajo tierra, para eso ya tengo una idea de cómo arreglar las cosas para que esas huecas no se salgan con la suya.

Y así paso tranquilamente dos semanas sin nada interesante que contar, hasta que ala estupida de mi se le ocurre encerrarlos en el Armario, por lo menos ellos nos saben que fui yo, por si lo supieran todos mis esfuerzos se hubieran ido al traste y otra vez a ganarme su confianza. Pff.

Cuando salieron de ahí, cada uno se fue por su lado y sin dirigirse la palabra por lo menos vi a mi madre en acción o con su actitud de siempre y ahora tiene una parte de su reputación, le tienen miedo. Conseguí algo pero no de la forma que quería.

Pero ahora no se dirigen la palabra ni para bien ni para mal, que difíciles son, ahora tendré que acercarlos otra vez.

Y fue así como termino septiembre y ahora estoy aquí afuera en el patio dando vueltas como loca mientras me pierdo en mis pensamientos y haciendo un círculo para llegar a china.

Hasta que fui interrumpida por Rhonda y las chicas, desde cuando estaban ahí.

- Vamos querida vas hacer un hoyo

- esa es la idea Loyd, hacer un hoyo para meter a las huecas.

Las demás se rieron por mi comentario.

- para que me querías Loyd

Con un tono serio, no es que estuviera enojada ni nada por el estilo, si no que tenia todavía ese sentimiento que hacia que hablara cortante con las personas sin proponérmelo.

- quiero que cantes en mi fiesta de Halloween. Como ya te habían contado es una tradición cada año y la mejor fiesta de toda la ciudad así que espero que vayas.

Solo me la quede viendo retadoramente, como si me desagradara, maldición tenia que golpear a alguien por que si seguía así, solo me iba ocasionar problemas con las demás personas. Era una de las tantas cosas que había heredado de mi madre.

- ahí estaré

Dije sin más para después irme de ahí, me iba a saltar las demás clases, ir a otro lugar por que iba a estallar con todo lo que tenía en la mente, esto era una de las pocas cosas que provocaban mis monólogos. Y no era nada bueno solo me metería en problemas.

Fui a mi casillero por mis cosas antes de que pudiera sacar algo, este se cerro de golpe y la causa no fue nada mas que Amber y sus huecas.

- miren a quien tenemos aquí chicas, la gran samaritana del mundo.

- ¿Que diablos quieres Amber?

Conteste tajante no quería una pelea, intentado abrir de nuevo mi casillero para terminar de sacar mis cosas e irme de ahí de una vez por todas. Pero Natasha me lo impidió

- quería platicar contigo como las grandes amigas que somos

- tu y yo amigas por favor, no me hagas reír

- Si, tú eres mi socia.

- Ya te había dicho que no aceptaba ese estupido trato Amber.

- No, querida ese trato no, tu eres mi socia por que andas con Arnold.

- Te lo voy a dejar claro hueca, Arnold es mi amigo ok, que tu andes con media escuela no es mi problema.

Dije tajante abriendo por fin mi casillero de un golpe lastimando a Natasha de paso. Saque las cosas que tenía e iba dispuesta a irme de ahí.

- Para el eres una santa, pero que pensara cuando le diga tu fuiste quien lo encerró con Helga.

Para mi caminar hacia la puerta y la volteé a ver de forma amenazante.

- Dile, haber que consigues Amber.

Su cara fue épica, si pensaba que iba a caer en su juego estaba muy equivocada. Sin darme cuenta Natasha se había puesto enfrente de mí impidiéndome el paso.

- Quítate Nat, no quiero tener problemas.

Baje mi guardia por un momento y las cinco me agarraron desprevenida mientras Amber colocaba algo en mi cabello. Intente safarme pero no lo conseguía ellas no eran tan fuertes, los demás alumnos se reunían alrededor todo parecía un espectáculo. Y yo era el show.

- te dije que te metiste en la boca del lobo Mel.

Dijo soltándome e intentando irse de ahí, si intentando.

- No soy una oveja Amber, no soy alguien de quien te puedas burlar cuando se te de la gana.

Dije levantándome y dándole la cara, si pensó que estaba derrotada estaba muy equivocada.

- No soy una presa fácil, si piensas que con cualquier cosa que hagas me soltare llorando estas equivocada, Intenta descubridme ante los demás no me importa.

Dije enojada, estaba realmente enojada y Amber estaba riéndose con satisfacción.

- pero estas sola, todos tus amigos están aquí y ninguno de ellos interfiere.

Por primera vez me di cuenta de que las chicas estaban ahí, pero por que no interferían, no es que esperaba algo de ellas ni mucho menos. Unos ojos verdes llamaron mi atención y fue cuando lo vi ahí estaba Arnold, viéndome como esperando haber que es lo que aria.

Apreté fuerte mi puño y me empecé a reír, por dios como era tan tonta, ellos no me conocían enfadada siempre, esquivaba la pelea de alguna manera pero ahora eso no sucedería.

Me agache un poco como si fuera asentarme y tire a Amber.

- Mira hueca, No me importa, si no tengo a nadie que me defienda puedo defenderme sola. Toda mi vida me he defendido sola de bravuconas mosca muerta como tu, créeme eres el menor de mis temores.

Me levante triunfante.

- Miren par de idiotas, si nunca me he defendido o he peleado con alguno de ustedes es por que no me gusta ver sangre ajena en mis manos, por que si así fue mas de uno ya estaría en el hospital.

Recogí mis cosas mientras los demás me veían y por fin me di cuenta de la situación tenían agarradas a las chicas para que no interfieran.

Me preguntaba donde estaba Helga en este momento no la había visto en toda la maña y fue cuando la vi llegar corriendo enojada. Alguien la había dejado encerrada en el cuarto del conserje otra vez. Ya que llego enojada y cuando vio lo que pasaba estaba mas enojada aun no se que cosas decía, ya que no le tome importancia pase a un lado de ellas, como si no fueran importantes y no lo eran en este momento.

Arnold intento decir algo, pero no le dije nada no quería hablar con el no quería verlo, así que solo choque mi hombro con el para que entendiera la indirecta y me fui de ahí. Primero pasaría a la peluquería y después…. Después vería lo hacia.

* * *

y Aqui esta el cap 7

espero que les guste y perdon por la demora

Gracias a las personas que me han comentado. Como veran esta capitulo no tiene cancion  
pero el que sigue si, es la fiesta de Halloween y una que otra sopresita por ahi ok


	8. Chapter 8

**Cancion Niñas Mal de Nikki clan **

* * *

Cap 8 niñas Mal

**Helga PDV**

Que demonios habia pasado las dos ultimas semanas, a quien maldito infeliz se le ocurrio encerrarme con Arnold, según el yo queria hablar, ¿Hablar sobre que?.

De lo estupidamente feliz que era con Amber?, no lo creo. Todo hubiera sido perfecto si el espacio no hubiera estado tan reducido, un mal movimiento y podia tocar partes que no queria tocar.

Empezamos a discutir, el queria que me llevara bien con Amber, ¡no señor!, pedirle disculpas, ¿disculpas de que maldita sea?, si ella fue la que me habia humillado delante de toda la escuela, publicando mis poemas, diciendo mis palabras y todo por que Arnodl queria darle una oportunidad, ¡por dios!

Si rhonda ya me lo habia dicho, ella era una vibora en toda la palabra, o mejor un lobo, un estupido lobo con piel de oveja. Pero no señor, esto no se iba a quedar asi una mas que me hiciera y se acabaria mi paciencia adios Amber.

Sali del Armario echando chispas, empujando a todo aquel que me encontrara en mi camino. ¿Por qué no haba salido de ahí antes?. Simple era una manera de arreglar las cosas pero el estupido cabeza de balon lo habia echado todo a perder. Acabando con mi paciencia.

Sali al patio, para golpear a alguien y me encontre a Mel, leyendo un libro de color azul que cerro inmediatamente cuando me vio y lo guardo en su mochila. Me dijo que eran las letras de las proximas canciones. Le conte por que estaba enojada, solo se solto riendo y me dijo: Tranquiela tal vez es otra de las pechorias de Amber.

Me sente en la silla y mire al cielo, mientras Mel cantaba algo, era una de las cosas que me hacian sentir tranquila.

Después de ahí todo habia resultado tranquilo, hasta que otra vez tropece con algo y fui parar al armario del conserje y alguien cerro la puerta. Mientras escuchaba como se iban riendo, esas estupidas amigas de Amber, me estaban casando la paciencia, por un momento crei que eran un par de zombies por que nunca hacian anda y de repente tienen vida.

Intente salir de ahí pero la puerta estaba atorada con algo, solo escuchaba murmullos alrededor sobre una pelea en los pasillos.

Ahora quienes eran las estupidas que se estaban peleando de seguro era por un tipo que ni siquiera las hacia en el mundo como era de costumbre – resople-.

Estaba pensando quedarme ahí lo que restaba de las clases, el lugar era tranquilo y me hacia recordar cuando estaba ahí con arnold, recordaba todo, su respiración entrecortada, su fragancia sutil, aquella gota de sudor que bajaba por su nuca hacia su cuello, el baiven de su corazon. Oh dios mio me estaba volviendo loca por tal imagen que los angeles habian mandado para mi.

Estaba en mi nube de perveciones, cuando escuche que alguien decia que Amber le estaba dando una leccion a Mel. Eso me enfuresio desobremanera asi que empuje la puerta para que se abriera y esta se abrio, solo estaba atrancada con una escoba, que tonta fui.

Corri hacia el pasillo principal y vi a Amber siendo levantada por sus amigas, mientras Mel estaba gritando, estaba enojada. Me tranquilice un poco estaba bien, vi cuando se fue caminando rumbo a la salida choco con Arnold, pero no se disculpo y salio de ahí, por un momento pude ver como una lagrima brotaba por su mejilla, no le quise dar mucha importancia, tal vez queria estar sola.

Camine a donde estaban las chicas. Todas estabas cabizbajas y no dijeron nada y se fueron hacia las clases. Intercepte a Arnold para que me dijera que demonios habia pasado.

Solo me contesto con un, no pude hacer nada y se fue de ahí. Que demonios habia pasado, por que todos estaban como si alguien se hubiera muerto. Entre a la siguiente clase que me tocaba ya después las esperaria al final de clases para que me dijeran que habia pasado.

Sali prácticamente corriendo por Phoebe a su clase de quimica y me la encontre con Rhonda, lila y nadine.

- ¿que fue lo que paso Phoebe?

- Las amigas de Amber la agarraron entre las cuatro, para que ella pudiera pintarle el cabello de otro color.

- Por que no hicieron nada si ustedes estaban ahí

Les dije casi gritando, ninguna de ellas intervino, pero por que

- Nos tenian sujetadas, no podiamos movernos

Contesto lila apenada mientras agachaba la cabeza

- Eso no se puede quedar asi, esas huecas nos la tienen que pagar

- El problema no es solo eso Helga

- Que mas paso Rhonda

Algo mas habia pasado, pero que, que mas habia dicho esa estupida hueca.

- Amber le dijo que estaba sola, por que nosotros no la defendiamos y por que Arnold no intervino.

El estupido cabeza de balon no habia intervenido, que demonios pasaba aquí, en que clase de loco mundo paralelo me habia metido. El siempre defendia a las personas cuando se peleaban y ahora solo fue un expectador.

- Pero ella se defendio, diciendo que no necesitaba nuestra ayuda, por un momento me parecio haberte escuchado.

Me dijo Phoebe, sacandome de mis pensamientos.

- ahora lo importante es encontrarla para saber como esta.

Todas asintieron al comentario de Lila, en donde demonios se habia metido Mel en este momento, estaria en la casa de huspedes, no creo en el caleza tal vez. Tome mi celular y marque el numero, ahí estaba Cass pero me habia dicho que ella no habia ido, por que no tenia su numero cuando lo necesitaba, a decir verdad ninguna lo tenia.

Tal vez solo una persona lo tenia y era de las pocas personas que no queria ver en este momento: Arnold

Lo vi caminar junto con Gerald rumbo a la salida, corri lo mas rapido que pude hasta el, lo agarre de la camisa para azotarlo a un casillero.

- que demonios te pasa cabeza de balon, eres el buen samaritano, el que defiende a la gente y ahora no la defendiste de tu noviecita, que estupidez.

Dije enojada, ese no era el Arnold que conocia, era un engreido, este no dijo nada solo bajo la mirada para tomar su telefono para mostrarme un mensaje que Mel le habia mandado.

"Pense que eras diferente, pero eres un estupido mas, de esta escuela, que tonta fui al pensar que eras mi amigo, solo eres un engreido y un pobre idiota, no vuelvas a llamarme Jamas!  
decia el mensaje, se notaba molesta y fue de apenas 10 minutos atrás, tome su numero para marcarle y me fui de ahí rumbo con las chicas, esperando que Mel no haya echo una estupidez.

- Ya lo tengo, ahora quien le marca.

Dije llegando, las demas mientras Rhonda sacaba su telefono.

A los pocos minutos después le estabamos hablando.

- ¿Donde demonios estas?

- en el parque, vamos para alla

Colgamos y nos dirigimos al parque y ahí estaba sentada, en la misma banca donde estaba Arnold el primer dia que llego. Su cabello estaba cortado en capaz que le llegaban hasta los hombros, traia vendadas los puños.

Volteo a vernos cuando llegamos y sonrio como si nada pasara.

- La mento por preocuparlas, pero necesitaba un cambio.

Sin saber por que le di un puñetazo en la cara. Las demas se quedaron sorprendidas, estaba enojada, por que habia echo tal cosa.

- Gracias, lo mismo habia echo mi madre al ver que traigo vendadas los puños, ella decia que era preferible que le pegara a alguien que lastimarme a mi misma.

Dijo como si nada hubiera pasado, después lila se acerco a abrazarla mientras le pedia perdon.

- No fue su culpa, sabia que Amber aria algo asi, ahora tengo luz verde para hacer lo que queria hacer.

Dijo riendose, Mel era todo un caso perdido, pero tal parecia que algo habia despertado después de enfrentarse a Amber.

- Loyd, necesito tu ayuda en moda

- para que lo gustes ya sabes que aquí estoy.

Su complicidad no me gustaba y mas la sonrisa que Mel habia puesto, habia aprendido que esa sonrisa significaba problemas y si problemas muy grandes.

* * *

Miercoles por la mañana, de algo estaba segura, después de matar a Amber, la que segunda era Mel, por que se le ocurria vestirnos de esa manera si ibamos a llamar la atención, pero atención de varios pervertidos.

- Espero que esto funcione

- Tranquila Phoebe te aseguro que funcionara

- Si no es asi, date por muerta Grandchester

- Tranquila, pataki ya veras que matamos a dos pajaros de un tiro

Vimos como los alumnos entraban a la escuela, nos bajamos del carro de Rhonda y caminamos hasta la puerta para abrirla la exprecion de varios fue un poema y mas que la cancion de fondo iba con nuestro atuendo.

**Metete en mi mundo  
Mira a donde voy  
Tal vez es absurdoo  
Pero asi soy yo  
Se ve que no has probado mas que el  
Fresa amor**

A mas de uno se le caia la baba cuando nos veia, no podia negarlo nos veiamos espectaculares.

Tal parece que su plan habia dado resultado, todas ibamos cordinadas en negro.

Phoebe traia un pantalón negro a la cadera con una blusa de igual color

Rhonda, su habitual pantalón con una blusa negra

Lila una falda negra con una camiseta roja y el cabello suelto que la hacia ver despampante.

Nadine un pantalón negro con una blusa roja a tres cuartos.

Mel, un short con unas mallas abajo con una blusa a tres cuartos de color negro con rojo

Y yo, un pantalón negro a la cadera con una blusa hasta los hombros con mangas largas.

Tal parecia que el plan de Mel daba resultados, este dia no seriamos buenas, seriamos malas, si Amber era mala nosotras eramos peores.

**No soy la niña ejempol  
No habrá ternura en mis bezos  
Vas a pedirme cada vez mas  
Y te lo voy a dar.**

Hoy en mi probaras  
Todo lo que te has perdido  
Hoy busca..  
Ya veras que en mi entrara  
Una niña mal..

Vi como Arnold leia algo para después voltearnos a ver, tal parecia que el era el mas sorprendido, pero lo que mas me gusto fue la cara de Amber al ver a Mel. Como Mel lo habia comentado ella fue la que se habia metido en la boca del lobo.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo.

me parece que rescate la personalidad de Helga en este capitulo o un poco su actitud mandona.

El siguiente es del punto de vista de Arnold y la fiesta de Halloween, que sera todo un caos

Gracias a las personas que me comentaron espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado y a las que pasaron a leer tambien ^^


	9. Chapter 9

Las canciones utlizadas son  
Niñas mal - Nikki clan  
Raise your Glass - Pink

* * *

Cap 9 Raise your Glass

Arnold PvD

Por que mi sentimientos habían cambiado tanto en las ultimas dos semanas, estaba seguro que sentía algo por Amber, pero con lo ocurrido en el armario del conserje.

Mel me había dicho que Helga quería hablar conmigo asi que fui a buscarla y la encontré enfrente del armario del conserje, tal parecía que me estaba esperando me acerque para poder hablar con ella.

No recuerdo como paso lo siguiente todo es muy confuso. Cuando menos me di cuenta ya estaba encerrada con ella en el armario. Podía sentir su cuerpo bajo mi piel, su respiración, sentí como se aguitaba por mi presencia.

Cuanto había cambiado, desde cuando era tan pequeña y frágil donde había quedado aquella chica abusona y mandona de primaria y parte de secundaria, me dieron ganas de protegerla.

Por dios que me pasaba, desde cuando tenia esta clase de sentimientos sobre Helga, tenia que pensar en otra cosa o hablar de otro tema para pasar el momento incomodo. El único tema que se me ocurrió fue Amber, quería que ellas dos se llevaran bien, las dos eran importantes para mi.

El tema no fu del agrado de Helga asi que me empujo haciendo que la puerta se abriera, sabia que la puerta no estaba cerrada con llave ni nada por el estilo, pero quería pasar mas tiempo con ella.

Se fue molesta y empujando a todo aquel que estaba en su camino podía ver a la antigua Helga, y eso me saco una sonrisa.

Toda la semana estaba pensando en lo que realmente sentía, tenia que hablar con alguien respecto a esto Gerald estaba ocupado pensando en como resolver lo de Phoebe, Mel no quería hablar conmigo o no tenia tiempo estaba ocupada con su trabajo en el caleza y no podía hablar de esto con Amber ella no lo entendería.

Martes por la mañana.

Estaba buscando a Gerald para ir a tomar un helado y pensar en lo que cada quien aria con sus problemas el me podía dar un consejo aun que se sorprendería respecto a lo de Helga.

Sali de mi clase dispuesto a encontrarlo pero no lo encontré en vez de eso vi a una bola de gente en medio del pasillo tal parecía que estaba observando algo. Me hice paso entre la gente para ver que era lo que pasaba, pensaba que Helga se estaba peleando otra vez, pero para mi sorpresa no fue asi.

Ahí estaba Amber pintándole el cabello a Mel con un bote de pintura en Aerosol, quería intervenir pero mis piernas me lo impidieron. Escuche como Amber le decía un par de cosas a Mel triunfante tal parecía que se estaba vengando de algo pero no sabia de que, hasta este momento mel no había echo nada tan malo como para que Amber se vengara de tal manera.

Me perdi en mis pensamientos hasta que vi nuestras miradas se encontraron, tenia miedo, tristeza, enojo pero sobre todo decepcion, estaba decepcionada de mi.

Vi como se solto riendo, intentando mostrar que era fuerte, y tiro a Amber, se levanto decidida para después encarar a los que estábamos ahí, su actitud me recordaba a Helga, parecía como si la estuviera escuchando lo cual hizo que sonriera un poco para después volver a verla, tomo sus cosas y paso a un lado de mi.

Tenia que hablar con ella, pero esta solo me empujo con el hombro, apartándome. Que había echo, por que no había detenido a Amber, por que no había podido moverme es que acaso tenia miedo.

Vi como Helga se acercaba ami, ¿Dónde había estado todo este tiempo?, a lo que solo agache la cabeza para disculparme por no haber echo nada. Me fui de ahí dejándola mas confundida de lo que ya estaba.

Intente m andarle mensajes a Mel para que me dijera donde estaba iba a ir haya para platicar con ella y para saber el por que de su pelea con Amber, tal vez fue solo un mal entendido.

Pero no me respondia hasta que me respondió uno, estaba molesta conmigo, yo no era el tipo de chico que ella creía que era, le había decepcionado, la gente cambia por amor y yo lo había echo.

Me había alejado de mis amigos solo por que a ella no le gustaba, había dejado muchas cosas por ella.

Las clases pasaron demasiado lente quería salir de la escuela.

- No fue tu culpa viejo

Intento animarme Gerald cuando íbamos a la salida, antes de que pudiera contestar algo, Helga llego y me agarro de la camisa, tal parecía que se había enterado de lo que había echo.

- que demonios te pasa cabeza de balón, eres el buen samaritano, el que defiende a la gente y ahora no la defendiste de tu noviecita, que estupidez.

Me dijo enojada, y no era para menos, tenía razón en lo que decía, no había defendido a uno de nuestros amigos. Como pude saque mi teléfono para mostrarle el mensaje que Mel me había mandado lo leyó y escribí su número para después regresarme el teléfono e irse de ahí.

- Tal parece que estas en problemas viejo

Dijo Gerald ya que se acercaba Amber

- Hola amor, viste lo que esa estúpida de Mel me hizo, me empujo enfrente de todos.

Dijo haciéndose la victima, si era ella la que le había echo daño

- Nos vemos después viejo

Dijo Gerald para despedirse de ahí molesto

- Si lo que digas Amber

- Estas de su lado Arnold, si yo soy la victima aquí, ella me humillo primero enfrente de toda la escuela

- Sabes que esta no es una forma de arreglar los problemas.

Dije para irme de ahí, necesitaba arreglar las cosas con Mel, pedirle disculpas por lo que había echo.

Pase por el caleza para ver si ahí estaba, pero no la encontré así que fui directo a casa para ver si estaba en su habitación y no, no estaba ahí, el único lugar que me faltaba era la azotea y si efectivamente ahí estaba leyendo un libro de pasta azul que cerro cuando escucho pasos.

- Lo siento Mel, no me pude mover

- Es una excusa tonta y lo sabes, pero ya no importa gracias por no intervenir.

Su respuesta me había dejado sorprendido, por que me daba las gracias en este momento

- Si me hubieras defendido, hubiera quedado como una zorra, enfrente de la escuela y como no lo hiciste los demás saben que no se tienen que meter conmigo.

Dijo para pasar a un lado de mí

- Ah y otra cosa, no soy responsable de lo que le pueda pasar a tu noviecita de ahora en adelante.

Dijo sin mas para irse de ahí, tal parecía que era una amenaza.

**Miércoles por la mañana. **

Algo raro estaba pasando, lo sentía parecía que una tormenta se estaba acercando pero que tanto daño causaría.

No me había topado a ninguna de las chicas en la mañana, estaba apunto de cerrar mi casillero cuando otra carta callo de el.

"Querido_ Romeo_

_No soy la clase de chica, que tu crees que soy, soy una ni__ña mal, no soy una chica fresa, si descubres quien soy veras lo bien que te hace una ni__ña__ mal" _

El mensaje era corto, y no entendía que era lo que se trataba, en todo este tiempo no había mensajes de Julieta ni pistas de quien era ella.

La puerta de la escuela se abrió de par en par y ahí estaban las chicas, con un conjunto en negro mientras la canción de la escuela empezaba a tocar.

**Hoy en mí probarás  
todo lo que te has perdido por juzgar  
ya verás que bien te hará una niña mal**

No me tengas miedo  
deja de pensar  
sígueme este juego  
o te arrepentirás

No soy la niña ejemplo  
no habrá ternura en mis besos  
vas a pedirme cada vez más  
te lo voy a dar

La canción iba acorde con ellas, todas parecían rebeldes, con un aire de sensualidad que las envolvían, Gerald no podía de dejar de mirar a Phoebe, brainy a lila y curly a Rhonda y yo no podía quitar mis ojos de Helga se veía realmente bien.

Empezó a sonar una parte de la canción que llamo mi atención.

**Ya verás que bien te hará una niña mal**

Y recordé la carta que Julieta me había enviado, ahí decía que ella no era una niña ejemplo, ahí estaba otra vez dándome pistas por medio de una canción.

O tal vez mi Julieta estaba entre ellas.

El resto de la semana ellas iba igual, solo que cada día la canción variaba dependiendo su estilo pero no se veían tan mal, la fiesta de Halloween estaba cerca, este año seria un vampiro con eso de que están de moda.

Mi relación con Amber, iba de mal en peor ya que no quería tener nada que ver con su pelea y ella decía que era por que me gustaba Mel, no, ella no me gustaba, era una gran chica pero no me gustaba.

La noche de halloween llego, las chicas se habían puesto de acuerdo para ir como cazadoras, cada una en su propio estilo, tal parecía que ellas se habían vuelto las rebeldes de la escuela.

Intente buscar a Helga desde que llegue pero no la encontré, estaba apunto de preguntarle a Rhonda cuando vi que estaba discutiendo con Mel en la puerta ella tal vez sabría donde estaba.

- Mel querida es una fiesta de disfraces y no tienes disfraz

- Por favor Loyd, vengo de la fiesta del caleza que es a 15 cuadras y no iba todo ese trayecto vestida de cazadora.

- Pero venir vestida así, que dirán de mí.

- No dirán nada Loyd, después de mi espectáculo de esta noche nadie dirá nada.

Sonrió, para después percatarse de mi presencia.

- Oh Arnold, te ves bien de Vampiro, pero como que no te queda.

Rio, tal parecía que ya no estaba enojada conmigo, ya que toda la semana me había estado ignorando.

- Es difícil estar enojada contigo, lo admito pero aun así no te salvaras

Dijo para después irse de ahí ya que Rhonda la estaba arrastrando al escenario.

Seguí con mi búsqueda de Helga pero no la había visto en ningún lado ni a ella ni a Phoebe. Tal parece que no habían asistido a la fiesta de Rhonda y eso era sospechoso.

La luz de la casa de Rhonda se fue por un momento para después prenderse de nuevo y ahí estaba Mel enfrente del escenario sin disfraz.

**Right right, turn off the lights,  
we're gonna lose our minds tonight,  
what's the dealio?**

**I love when it's all too much,  
5am turn the radio up  
where's the rock and roll?**

Party Crasher,  
Penny Snatcher,  
Call me up if you want gangsta  
Don't be fancy, just get dancey  
Why so serious?

La música era pegajosa y ahí estaba de nuevo esa faceta que nadie conocía de Mel, la gente empezó a bailar con cada palabra que ella decía.

**So raise your glass if you are wrong,  
in all the right ways,  
all my underdogs,  
we will never be never be anything but loud  
and nitty gritty dirty little freaks  
won't you come on and come on and raise your glass,  
just come on and come on and raise your glass**

Cuando la música termino pusieron, diferentes tipos de canciones y Mel se había perdido, quería saber si ella sabía donde estaba Helga.

La busque por toda la casa de Rhonda pero ni rastro de ella, hasta que algo llamo mi atención, que hacia ella aquí, no la había visto desde cuarto grado en el che parís, venia de vampiresa con un traje un poco pegado, me acerque temeroso para saludarla.

- Cecile

Dije en casi un susurro, mientras veía como me miraba sorprendida, sus ojos azules se clavaban en mí.

* * *

y aqui esta el cap 9 *-*

que sera lo que pasara y aparecio Cecile

Gracias a las personas que me han comentado y a las que siguen esta historia muchas Gracias


	10. Chapter 10

Arnold Pvd

No podía creer lo que estaba viendo, ahí estaba la chica que siempre había buscado, viéndome con asombro pero sin decir nada, me acerque lentamente para verla mejor, sus ojos azules, sus labios rojos, su cabello rubio.

Estaba apunto de besarla, pero esta se alejo de mi, ladeo su rostro

- Yo no soy la persona que buscas

Dijo para después irse corriendo, la agarre del brazo y la jale hacia mí, y la abrase

- No tengas miedo, Cecile

Le dije de una manera dulce, era la primera vez que sentía que mi corazón saldría del pecho y solo pasaba con ella. Ahora que la había encontrado no la dejaría ir, no importaba lo que pasara no la iba a dejar ir nunca.

- Te amo, Cecile.

Dije mientras levantaba su barbilla con mi mano y la besaba, un beso que para mi fue una eternidad no importaba que llegara Amber en ese momento. Era lo mejor así terminaría con esta farsa de que la quería.

Sentí como me empujo para terminar el beso, esta sonrojada y temblando

- Yo no soy la persona que buscas Arnold.

Dijo viéndome a los ojos, mientras unas lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos azules, intente acercarme nuevamente pero ella me lo impidió.

- La persona que buscas, esta en otro lado en este momento y necesita tu ayuda.

Dijo para después salir corriendo de ahí, intente seguirla pero se perdió entre la multitud.

Otra vez había perdió a Cecile, y necesitaba ayuda y vi a Mel salir del jardín se veía un poco agitada y con los ojos rojos. Me acerque para ver que era lo que pasaba.

Pero esta me alejo de un golpe, que había echo a hora, por que se comportaba así conmigo.

- Eres un estúpido Arnold

Dijo dándome un golpe en el hombro, no fue un golpe fuerte pero me dolió, su voz se notaba con tristeza.

- Paso algo?, ¿Alguien te lastimo?

Pregunte, pero cuando lo hice, Mel levanto la cabeza preocupada o eso pareció y salió de ahí.

Intente seguirla pero la perdí en la calle.

Fin Arnold Pvd

Mel Pvd

Todavía podía sentir sus labios, sobre los míos, ¡maldición! tenia que golpear a alguien, bonita noche para que decidiera ser rubia, recordatorio mental, jamás en este época tendré que ser rubia.

Corrí con todo lo que mis piernas me daban tenia que llegar antes de que alguna de las dos hiciera una tontería, no sabia si Arnold me seguía o no, pero ahora no me importaba era tiempo de callarle la boca a esa tipa o por lo menos hacer algo.

Por fin las encontré, estaban en el basurero de Hilwood, Helga estaba con moretones y Phoebe detrás de ellas, maldición! Si hubiera llegado un poco antes, esa estúpida no le hubiera tocado un pelo a mi madre.

- Por favor pataki por que no te das por vencida, crees que con ese cambio de Actitud el se fijara en ti.

Dijo amber que sonreía con malicia, esa estúpida sonrisa, la borraría de un golpe pero un golpe bien dado.

- Hey hueca, se puede decir por que demonios haces esto

Pregunte llegando y poniéndome enfrente de Helga

- Mira ya llego tu salvadora pataki, la gran samaritana Meli

- Hey estúpida te hice una pregunta y deja de llamarme Meli

- Yo te llamo como se me de la gana Grandshester

Dijo intentándome dar una patada, pero la esquive, no entendía el comportamiento de Amber, por que odiaba tanto a Helga a tal punto de dañarla psicológica y físicamente que ganaba con eso.

- ¡Helga despierta!

Escuche como gritaba Phoebe mientras veía como mi madre se desvanecía para caer en el suelo.

- No te distraigas Mel

Dijo al mismo tiempo que me daba una patada en el estomago haciendo que cayera de rodillas y escupiera sangre.

- El que se distrae pierde Meli querida, y respondiendo a tu pregunta ¿por que le hago esto a pataki? Fácil, quiero todo lo que ella tiene, el amor de un chico sobre todas las cosas, las amigas que están a su lado. Si es posible quiero su vida también.

Apreté mis puños con fuerza, por que demonios ella quería todo lo que mi madre poseía, eso lo pagaría no importándome las consecuencias.

- Estaba a punto de tener su reputación, pero llegaste tu, interfiriendo con todos mis planes, pensé que serias mi aliada, pero en eso fuiste mi enemiga, pero por que la ayudas?

- Eso es algo que una hueca como tu no lo entendería Amber, ella y yo compartimos un lazo que no pude ser roto por una persona como tu. Ella es más fuerte de lo que tú crees y es capaz de hacer más cosas que tú puedes hacer.

Sonreí, mi madre era una persona muy capaz, y eso era algo que yo no había podido ver de ella.

- Y te lo advierto querida, si tu tratas de hacerle algo, te la veras conmigo, ya que yo no soy una pequeña oveja.

- Si lo que digas Meli, pero tengo a Arnold de mi lado, el ara todo lo que yo diga por que soy la chica de sus sueños.

Me solté riendo, por dios, que clase de tipa era ella, mi padre ama y amara a mi madre por sobre todas las cosas, no importa lo que ella hiciera, ellos iban a estar juntos al final.

- Lo siento chica, pero este juego se acaba aquí.

Corrí hasta donde estaba ella, para darle una patada, pero la esquivo, era rápida, eso no lo podía negar.

Cuanto tiempo había pasado ya, media hora, una hora un poco mas, las dos estábamos muy lastimadas. Tanto que casi no podíamos mantenernos en pie.

- eres buena Grandchester, pero ya me canse de jugar contigo.

Dijo para dirigirse así ami e intentar golpearme, pero no lo consiguió, todavía tenia algunas armas que podía utilizar.

Odiaba las peleas de chicas eran estupidas realmente estupidas, por que ellas peleaban y mas que hacia yo peleando con ella, había venido aquí para unir a mis padres pero no para pelear con Amber, bueno si, pero no de esta manera.

La mañana siguiente había despertado, estaba en mi habitación, el cuerpo me dolió horrores, hace cuanto que no me peleaba así con alguien, será desde que estaba en secundaria y esa vez fue con un chico. Al que le había ganado por cierto.

Como termino todo, no lo se, si alguien había ganado de las dos no tenia la mas minima idea de quien halla sido, pero lo mas probable es que había sido un empate.

Intente levantarme pero con cada movimiento que hacia el cuerpo me dolió, sentí como la puerta se abrió y ahí estaba Arnold con una charola en la manos.

- No te debiste haber peleado así con Amber

Me regaño pero parecía preocupado, dejo el desayuno a un lado de la cama para después sentarse.

- me puedes explicar por que te peleaste con Amber?, cual que el motivo para llegar a ese extremo.

Me senté en la cama, para poder tomar el desayuno. Pero sentí que no me dejaría en paz hasta que le contara la verdad.

- ella se lo busco, que necesidad de molestar a Helga de esa manera. No entiendo por que sigues con esa tipa.

Dije con un puchero, haciendo que Arnold se riera

- Amber no están mala una vez que la conozcas, tiene un estilo encantador, como todas las personas.

- Por dios ella tiene de encantador lo que yo tengo de sincera

Vi como se me quedo mirando sorprendió, analice lo ultimo que había dicho, oh oh, dije algo que no debía, pero es que me saca de quicio que diga que Amber es encantadora.

- Es un decir Arnold, no te lo tomes toda tan literal … por cierto como supiste que me pele con ella.

- Phoebe estaba preocupada, por que te habías desmayado de repente cuando amber se fue. así que fui corriendo y las encontré a ti y a Helga desmayadas y me preocupe, llame a Gerald para que me ayudara a llevar a Helga a su casa y a ti te traje aquí.

- Gracias Arnold, por preocuparte, pero como veras estoy bien, un poco adolorida pero nada fuera de lo común.

Dije como si nada mientras me dolía el cuerpo a horrores, me levante después de que Arnold se fue tenia que ir a ver a Helga para saber como estaba, de seguro se había peleado con Bob o le había dicho algo respecto a los golpes.

Camine tranquilamente a su casa, el cuerpo ya no me dolía tanto y aparte era un sábado por la tarde, podía sacarla de su casa para después ir a comer un helado o algo así.

Llegue a su casa, esta casa me traía recuerdos tristes, no solía llevarme bien con la familia de mi madre, ellos no me querían y yo no los quería pero aun así quería que me aceptaran.

Estaba apunto de tocar la puerta cuando escuche una pelea.

- por que no eres como Olga, Helga, siempre nos traes problemas a casa.

Decía Bob, tal parecía que cuando la regañaba el no se equivocaba con su nombre.

- Tienes puras hijas perfectas no, es por que prefieres que Amber este aquí en mi lugar.

Grito Helga, por que sacaba a Amber, en este momento ella que tenia que ver con todo esto.

- No digas tonterías Niña, sabes que Amber jamás será una pataki

- Ella es una pataki, solo por que la tuviste fuera de matrimonio no quiere decir que no sea una.

Después de eso se escucho una cachetada mientras Helga salía de la casa enojada y yo me había escondido para que ella no me viera, mientras intentaba analizar la información.

Amber era hermana de Helga, una hija no reconocida de Bob y por lo tanto ti amia.

Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo, definitivamente no la quería como tía.

* * *

Wao! ahora que pasara con Helga, que es lo que ara Mel?

Esto esta que arde.

gracias a las personas que me siguen y a las que comentan espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado y que les guste ^^


	11. Chapter 11

La cancion Seleccionada para este capitulo es

Tu no eres yo - de Yu gi oh

* * *

Cap. 11 tu no eres yo

_Helga Pdv_

Por que llegamos a este punto si teníamos la relación perfecta, no tan perfecta como quisiera pero era mejor que antes, me escuchabas y apoyabas en mis sueños y estabas feliz con mis logros y de la nada un día, ya no era lo que esperabas, me regañabas por cualquier cosa, que si llegaba tarde o por que tenia que estar tanto tiempo con Phoebe, eso era injusto no lo entendía para nada.

Y un día por fin supe la repuesta, cuando te vi discutiendo con esa mujer, no es que quisiera haberlo escuchado, ni que te estuviera espiando, pero yo pasaba por ahí como cualquier otro día, sin remordimientos sin preocupaciones.

Me escondí de tras de unos botes de basura, quería saber quien era ella, me intrigaba su aspecto enojado y por que te estaba reclamando cosas que no entendía. Y tu estabas furioso le diste algo de dinero que ella tiro al suelo sin mas.

No se cuantos minutos pasaron, entre gritos, habladurías y peleas de ambas partes hasta que accediste a conocer a alguien. Y esa mujer fijo una fecha, 13 de mayo de hace tres años, que caí en sábado y después se fue de ahí.

Te veías molesto, realmente molesto. No quise salir de mi escondite para preguntarte que había pasado espere a que te fueras para poder salir.

Y después de unos minutos llegue a casa, Olga y Miriam estaban llorando y no sabia por que, tal vez había llegado en el momento menos indicado, viste que me acerque a ver que pasaba y solo soltaste "tu hermana vendrá en una semana"

Voltee a ver a Olga como pidiendo una explicación, pero solo me abrazo y me dijo que tenia una hermana de mi edad, que la conocería en una semana.

La solté estaba enojada pero no sabia por que exactamente si era por que Bob había engañado a Miriam o por el echo de que conocería a alguien que no quería conocer, sentí como si todo el mundo se me viniera a bajo la familia feliz que por fin estaba formando se derrumbada delante de mis ojos.

Le grite a Bob, como si no hubiera mañana, como si no me importara lo que pasaría, tome un poco de aire y ahí fue cuando el me dio una cachetada, la primera de muchas que vendrían en un futuro.

Estaba consternada, era la primera vez que el me pegaba, antes solo me decía que me calmara pero esa vez se atrevió a pegarme por alguien que no conocía como si no tuviera el derecho de reclamar.

Miriam se puso enfrente de el y Olga me abrazo de nuevo, deshice su abrazo y salí de ahí, corrí con todas mis fuerzas, hasta que mis piernas no dieron mas y llegue al caleza, entre y el ambiente era relajante, había escuchado de el antes. Pero jamás me había atrevido a entrar por que no era de los lugares que visitaba con frecuencia.

Mayo 13 llego y puntual como un reloj ahí estaba ella en la puerta de la casa. Con su cabello rubio rizado hasta los hombros y ojos verdes, su sonrisa de modelo de televisión y su ropa de marca. Pero tenia algo que no me agradaba. Esa sensación que te advierte cuando hay peligro y no sabes lo que es. Así fue Amber para mí la primera vez que la vi.

Un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo cuando ella fijo su mirada en mi. Me sonrió hipócritamente mientras regresaba de nuevo a mi habitación, no era una persona que yo quería ver, no quería tratar con ella.

Mi madre le sonrió amablemente en la comida y trato de ser lo mas agradable posible con ella. Pero Amber parecía que se esforzaba para que Bob regañara a Miriam por cada cosa mal que hacia con ella. Por su parte Olga no paraba de hablar de mí, vi como Amber me lanzo una mirada de enojo, mientras seguir simulando que la plática de Olga era lo más interesante.

Por mi parte, no quise tratar con ella, tal vez tenia que tratarla cada semana y eso no me gustaba, Bob dijo que la invitara a mi cuarto lo hice de mala manera y ella estaba muy feliz por que así podríamos ser mas unidas.

Entro como sigilosa como una pantera que asecha a su presa, vigilando, analizando todo lo que estaba ahí. Le deje las cosas claras desde un principio.

- Escucha boba tu no me agradas y yo no te agrado así que dejemos de ser hipócritas en este momento

Dije con autoridad, ella no iba a llegar y cambiar todo mi mundo de una buena vez, que equivocada estaba.

- Lo se, pero quiero decirte que me quedare con todo lo que es tuyo y que por derecho me pertenece.

Dijo sin mas, me sorprendió e hizo que me soltara riendo, todo lo mío le pertenecía y como era eso?

Antes de que pudiera decir una palabra se marcho de ahí y bajo las escaleras diciendo que mi cuarto era aburrido y que quería ir a tomar un helado con Bob.

Se fueron como si fueran una familia feliz, al momento de que Bob cerro la puerta todo el ambiente "bonito" que estaba en la casa, se desmorono, Miriam comenzó a llorar y Olga se fue a encerrar a su cuarto, a todos nos había calado la llegada de Amber.

Salí rumbo al caleza era la semana de bohemia y según había escuchado se ponía muy interesante, Salí y en el parque esta cerca del caleza escuche a Bob regañando a Amber. Diciéndole que ella no seria jamás una Pataca, que aun que llevara su sangre jamás la reconocería y si quería reconocerla tendría que ser tan buena como Olga o como yo, vi como empezaba a llorar y Bob se iba a ahí.

Ese día fue la última vez que la vi, hasta primer año de preparatoria. Había llegado triunfante y con un aire de soy genial, cuando la vi un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo, tendría que convivir por tres años con mi hermanastra y sabia que no era bueno. Pensé que tal vez ella recordaría lo que había dicho Bob, sobre que ella no seria una Pataca o lo que me dijo la primera vez que me conoció.

Pero parece que no fue así, se comporto como si no me conociera, como si jamás en la vida nos hubiéramos tratado, pensé que se mantendría así todos los años, pero no fue así, ella empezó a comportarse como yo. Una yo mejorada, era tierna y decidida y con carácter fuerte. Por un momento pensé que seriamos amigas pero que equivocada estaba.

En segundo año mi pesadilla comenzó, se acerco mas a Arnold, escribía poemas y le decía lo mucho que le agradaba y no lo insultaba. Y fue cuando mi relación con el se deterioro, ya no nos hablábamos como antes ya que si el estaba cerca Amber llegaba y se le colgaba del brazo y lo alejaba de mi, así que decidí llevar a cabo mi plan, dejarle una carta a Arnold por semana en su casillero, con una letra de las canciones que me hacían recordarlo o que fueran especiales para nosotros.

Y lo hice, pero todo salió mal y Amber se llevo el crédito de que ella era la que había echo tal cosa y yo quede fuera por completo y quede como una tonta enamorada de alguien que jamás me pelara.

Me había dado en donde mas me duele pero eso no lo demostraría, pero lo que termino por tumbarme por completo fue la trampa que ella ideo, con sus amigas, les hizo crear a todos que yo la había humillado delante de la escuela. Mis amigas se alejaron de mí por que creyeron en ella y fue cuando perdí por completo mi relación con Arnold.

Me sentí devastada esa vez, pero Phoebe estuvo ahí apoyándome y después se unieron las demás al darse cuenta de que Amber no era lo que parecía y fue cuando Rhonda me dijo que tuviera cuidado. Y lo tengo por eso no quiero enfrentarme a ella o por lo menos no todavía estoy esperando el momento adecuado para hacerle frente.

Así que cuando Mel, llego pensé que era otra Amber, por que empezó hacer lo mismo que ella hizo, pero con ella no sentía peligro pero me daban celos cuando estaba con Arnold celos que ni la misma Amber podía despertar.

Pero las peleas con Bob, la mayoría del tiempo terminaban sacando a Amber, ya sea por que yo la nombrara o por que el me decía por que no era como ella.

Ahora no quería volver a casa, no quería verlo en este momento me quedaría en casa de Phoebe hoy y ya mañana volvería a casa o lo que quedaba de ella.

- Si yo fuera tu, tendría a retroceder, que fácil que lo digas así tu no eres yo

Canto aquella persona que me saco de mis pensamientos, voltee para ver quien era y ahí estaba con los ojos cerrados y el semblante tranquilo. Como si nada pudiera inmutarla.

- Como respondo a quienes han creído en mi, tu no eres yo

Dijo otra vez abriendo los ojos y volteando a verme sonriéndome.

- Tu no eres yo

Finalizo para levantarse de ahí, me levante para quedar a un lado de ella.

- Tu no eres ella, Jamás lo serás Helga, No te compares con Amber, no importa sin son hermanas o no, solo enfócate en ti quieres.

Sonrió para después irse de ahí caminando. Como sabia que Amber era mi hermana si jamás le había dicho a nadie y por que estaba ahí. Sus palabras resonaban en mi mente.

_Si yo fuera tu, tendría retroceder, que fácil que lo digas así, tu no eres yo. _

Sonreí, basta de pensar en el pasado ahora seria de nuevo la Helga que todos los demás conocían, y que Amber dijera lo que dijera ella no era Yo.

* * *

Espero que este cap sea de su agrado y perdonen por la demora ^^  
Aqui se ve un poco como empezo la relacion Amber y Helga

Si desgraciadamente son hermanas

Gracias a las personas que me comentaron me dio gusto leer que les gusto el capitulo y a aquellas que se pasaron a leer tambien Gracias ^^


	12. Chapter 12

Cap. 12 recuerdos

Intente ponerme en su lugar lo que me hizo sentir triste, que hubiera echo yo si mi padre hubiera tenido otra hija menor que yo?, creo que la hubiera cuidado aun que no fuera hija de mi madre.

Camine un rato, tendría que pensar las cosas bien a partir de este momento por extraño que pareciera amber ya no me caía tan mal como para lastimarla, ella era mi tía y tenia que apoyarla, tal vez cambiaria un poco.

Llegue a la casa de huéspedes y ahí estaba Arnold, sentado en las escaleras parecía un poco pensativo así que llegue y lo salude.

- Que pasa Arnold, ¿todo bien?

Se levanto para quedar a mi altura y me di cuenta de que era un poco mas alto que yo pero no tan alto como mi padre eso si, sin darme cuenta me agarro de la mano y me jalo para adentro subiendo las escaleras los inquilinos se nos quedaron viendo y el solo dijo que teníamos tarea sin dejarme responder.

Llegamos a su habitación era una de las pocas veces que estaba ahí, podía recordar con detalle como en donde estaba cada y cuales cambiarían con el paso del tiempo.

- Tengo algo importante que decirte

Dijo mientras se sobaba el hombro y se ponía completamente rojo, maldición!, por que tenia esa actitud en este momento, haciendo que millones de preguntas vinieran a mi mente y cada una de ellas terminaban en que yo le gustaba.

Un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo pensando en que hacer si eso fuera verdad, me pondría nerviosa y empezaría a agitar los brazos, de seguro tartamudearía y al final diría cosas como esta bien papa.

- Mel estas bien.

Me pregunto Arnold cuando vio que empezaba a moverme de un lado a otro.

- Si, solo estaba pensando en otra cosa – Suspire-

Tendría que tranquilizarme tal vez solo quería hablar de cómo estaba Helga y no sabía como preguntarme

- ¿Y bien? De que quieres hablar Arnold

Dije segura de mi misma, mientras veía como Arnold se empezaba a poner rojo y murmuraba cosas que no lograba comprender.

- Es solo que me gusta otra persona y no se que hacer

- Y quien es esa persona la conozco

Pregunte casi inmediato que termino de hablar

- Si , si la conoces , se parece a ti de alguna manera

- Helga

Solté sin mas, haciendo que su cara se pusiera roja como un tomate maduro, incluso si hubiera dicho te juntas con ella o son similares hubiera respondido lo mimo, la mayoría de mi adolescencia viví bajo el estigma de parecerme a mi madre, eso no era nuevo para mi e incluso ya no me molestaba como antes lo hacia.

- Como lo supiste

Contesto nervioso y desviando la mirada

- Fácil Arnold, desde que llegue no hacen mas que compararme con ella, pero nosotras dos somos muy diferentes. En fin y ¿que piensas hacer con Amber?

Pregunte, sacando a Arnold de sus pensamientos y de su siguiente pregunta. Tal parecía que no había pensando en ese tema, el sabia que o pensaba que Amber era una buena persona y que no se merecía lo que el le estaba haciendo pero era mas duro estar con ella y amar a otra persona.

Entonces comprendí algo que no podía comprender Richard, amaba tanto a mi madre que no le importaba que ella seguía amando a otra persona, el, la seguía amando tanto solo por ser ella.

- Estúpido cabeza de balón

- Disculpa

- Lo siento, estaba pensando en otra cosa

Estaba tan centrada en mis pensamiento que sin saber se me escapo esa palabra, mi padre era un estúpido por dejar ir a mi madre. Oh oh, que estaba diciendo era la primera vez que decía incluso pensaba que mi padre era estúpido.

- Hablare con ella mañana para dejar las cosas claras

- Esta bien, y mañana también hablaras con Helga?

- Am … no creo que sea el momento adecuado.

- Si no es ahora será mañana, nos cruzaremos en un camino …

Empecé a cantar lo que hizo que Arnold soltara una pequeña sonrisa

- Y que fue lo que te gusto de Helga o mas bien cuando te diste cuenta

Pregunte, me sentía intrigada, quería saber como fue que mi padre descubrió sus sentimientos por ella, o que era lo que mas le gustaba. Eran las típicas preguntas que una hija les pregunta a sus padres, para soñar que existe un príncipe azul.

Arnold suspiro, parecía que no quería hablar del tema o era demasiado incomodo para el.

- Como bien sabes nos conocemos desde Kínder y ella me molestaba por cosas que no tenían importancia.

- Aja, y como fue que te empezó a gustar?

Se quedo callado un momento mientras se empezaba a poner rojo.

- Ella ya me había dicho que le gustaba, cuando salvamos el vecindario pero dijimos que solo era el calor del momento.

Como odiaba esa palabra "Calor del momento" toda mi vida estaba constituida por esa palabra y tal parecía que eso era la clave en la relación con mis padres.

- Pero después de ahí , ya no hablamos del tema hasta que fuimos a San Lorenzo a rescatar a mis padres, Helga fue de mucha ayuda y siempre estuvo apoyándome a encontrarlo, ella jamás perdió la esperanza ni desconfió de mi.

- ¿En serio?

Me costaba creer lo que arnold estaba diciendo, si Helga jamás desconfió de el entonces que paso para que ya no estuvieran juntos, todavía faltaba mucho tiempo para descubrirlo e impedirlo.

- Si, y fue ahí donde me di cuenta de lo hermosa que era, de aquello que nadie mas podía ver, el azul de sus ojos, el rubio de su cabello, todo en ella era perfecto y hermosamente bello.

Con cada palabra que el decía, se veía lo mucho que quería a mi madre, lo mucho que la amaba y entonces por que no estaban juntos en este momento.

- Y entonces que paso?

- Me quede en San Lorenzo por dos años, pero no deje de amarla y pensar en ella todos los días. Pero jamás recibí respuesta de su parte y pensé que todo lo que le había dicho se había convertido en un calor del momento.

Gruñí, definitivamente esa palabra no era mi favorita

- Y ¿luego que paso?

- Cuando regrese, todo había cambiado, Helga era mas madura y ya no se escondía tanto y todos los chicos de la escuela querían salir con ella.

- Y tu te fuiste detrás de Amber

- No, eso no, alguien empezó a dejar cartas con canciones en mi casillero, como lo esta haciendo ahora mira

Se levanto de la cama y fue por una pequeña caja que estaba arriba de su armario y me la mostro ahí había mas de 15 cartas y todos de ellas con letras de canciones y algunas pistas pero no decía de quien eran

- Y no sabes quien te las manda

- No, en estas ultimas ella me llama romeo, como si eso fuera algo especial para nosotros pero no entiendo en que sentido.

- Tal vez, es algo que tu y esa persona comparten. En fin y luego como anduviste con Amber.

- La encontré un con tres cartas mas como las que yo tenia y se veía nerviosa y empezó a tartamudear. No le di tiempo de que me explicara nada, solo la abrace y le dije que yo también sentía lo mismo, pensé que había encontrado a la persona que había buscando todo este tiempo. Pero cuando empecé mi relación con Amber, Helga se alejo por completo me sentía vacio por que todavía la quería y ella no me había dado señales de que sentía lo mismo.

- Tal vez si lo sentía, pero como tu escogiste a Amber y te veías feliz con ella por que intervenir.

Desde que estaba aquí me preguntaba por que mi padre era tan despistado o por que los demás despistados para no darse cuenta de lo que ellos dos sentían.

- Tal vez tengas razón y quiero remedir eso, por eso conquistare a Helga de nuevo y descubriré quien es Julieta y para eso necesito tu ayuda.

Claro que lo ayudaría de eso dependía mi existencia, pero tan abiertamente primero tendría que arreglar los problemas con Amber y después lo demás.

- Si te ayudare, muy a mi estilo ya sabes canciones dedicatorias etc., pero antes tengo cosas que hacer con Helga, quiero conocerla mejor.

Arnold solo me sonrió, parecía que el estaba de acuerdo en lo que aria, pero lo que el no sabia era que tenia mis propios planes para acercarlos. Richard me dijo que un amor no es lo suficientemente fuerte si no tiene heridas.

Y estaba de acuerdo con el, ellos tenían que darse cuenta de lo mucho que se querían y que a pesar de todas las cosas que vendrían en un futuro, su amor estaría intacto.

* * *

Espero que te capitulo sea de su agrado y se aclaren algunas cosas

Gracias a las personas que se toman la molestia de comentar, en verdad muchas Gracias

y respecto a tu duda GRIMMM, Mel solo canto una cancion y bajo del escenario y se fue a cambiar, asi que cuando Arnold la encontro ya estaba disfrazada


	13. Chapter 13

Mel pdv

Por fin lunes, estúpido fin de semana con mucha tarea y mucho frio y muchas cosas en la cabeza, después de que Arnold me contara como se enamoro de mi madre me fui a mi cuarto a leer un rato y hacer la tarea que teníamos pendiente.

Así se fue todo mi fin de semana. El Domingo hacia un frio de los mil demonios y no traía ni un mugre suéter así que fui a comprar uno y ahí me encontré con Amber y su madre, era la primera vez que veía a la señora una dama refinada y a una Amber sonriente y feliz raramente la veía así y dije hay una ligera esperanza de poder llevarme bien con mi tía, un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo al solo pensar en eso.

Subí el autobús y me senté hasta atrás, no quería hablar con nadie, hoy era ese estúpido día que no quería recordar así que entre menos tratase con la gente era mejor para mi así no me metería en problemas, voltee hacia la ventana el cielo estaba nublado y parecía que en cualquier momento llovería.

Sentí como alguien se sentó a un lado de mí pero no le tome importancia.

- Que te pasa Hermana

Contesto Helga como si nada hubiera pasado, solo la voltee a ver con cara de pocos amigos

- Quien te hizo algo Arnold?, Hey melenudo quien te dijo que puedes ir por ahí molestado a la gente con tu cara de tonto

Dijo Helga haciendo que Arnold volteara a verme y me sonriera al verme mi cara su expresión cambio parecía preocupado pero no le di importancia y solo voltee de nuevo hacia la ventana.

Por fin llegamos a la escuela y Salí como si nadie hubiera estado ahí, sin hacerle caso a lo que me decían y llegue a mi casillero.

- Te encuentras bien Mel

Me pregunto Phoebe preocupada a lo que solo le di una pequeña sonrisa forzada

- Si, solo que hoy no es un buen día

- Por fin te diste cuenta de que estar de lado de pataki no es buena idea

Dijo Amber llegando al lugar

La ignore olímpicamente y pase de lado no tenia ganas de pelear con ella, todo lo que hiciera este día era una absurda perdida de tiempo.

Las clases pasaron tranquilas y sin mucho ánimo, todos trataban de hacerme hablar pero no lo conseguían y Arnold estaba pendiente de mí como si tratase de saber que me había pasado y solo lo ignoraba como todas las demás personas.

Y así llegue a mi casillero para tomar mis cosas sin percatarme que el cuaderno azul se callo en el suelo y alguien empezó a leerlo.

- Hoy nació una flor … Mi bella Hija Melissa …

Me pare en seco al escuchar esas palabras salir de la boca de Amber, si conocía esa voz ala perfección podía reconocerla sin tener la necesidad de voltear.

- Dame eso Amber

Dije intentando sonar amable, como ya lo había dicho no tenia ganas de molestar a nadie ni de pelearme pero tal parecía que el destino estaba encontrar de que quisiera pasar este día tranquila.

- Y lo encontré así que es mío

Dijo con altanería y ojeando mas el cuaderno, vi como sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y se fijaron en una hoja en particular, lo sabia por que estaba Maltratada por el tiempo, la hoja de mi nombre completo – resople- Intentando tranquilizarme.

- Así que tu apellido no es Granchester?

Pregunto Amber, caminando alrededor mío, Maldición!, alguien iba a salir golpeado de aquí muy pero muy golpeado, escuche como un par de murmullos provenían de alrededor y fue ahí cuando note su presencia, casi media escuela estaba ahí, tal vez querían el mismo espectáculo que la otra vez pero esta ves no se los daría, me sentía abrumada, así que no les daría tal cosa.

- Mellisa P. Shortman

Soltó Amber como si nada, ella no sabía que había soltado una bomba atómica en mí, cruce los dedos para que Arnold no estuviera ahí, tendría muchas dudas preguntas y demás cosas que no quería contestar.

Escuche como los murmullos se hacían más grandes, sentí como alguien me agarraba el hombro y voltee a ver quien era y ahí estaba Arnold mirándome fijamente con preocupación.

- En verdad, eres Shortman.

Auch!, eso me dolió, que podía contestarle a eso, tal vez una vendad a medias que era lo mejor para los dos.

- Es el apellido de mi padre, pero yo uso el apellido de soltera de mi Madre, algún problema con eso?

Le pregunte desafiantemente, a lo que el solo sonrió como si nada pasara, aun que la verdad nada paso, solo por que Amber había dicho tal cosa no significaba que era el fin del mundo verdad.

-Dame eso Hueca.

Escuche como Helga hablaba y le quitaba el cuaderno de las manos, estaba apunto de leerlo cuando se lo quite en un descuido y lo guarde en mi mochila.

- Lo siento Pataki, pero hay cosas que no puedes ver.

- Como tu declaración a Arnold

- Cállate Estúpida, cuantas veces te tengo que decir que Arnold no me gusta ni lo mas mínimo

- Entonces por que lo besaste en la fiesta de Rhonda

Esa palabra me dejo desubicada y lo había olvidado por completo.

- Disculpa?

- Si Helga, Arnold beso a una chica rubia en la fiesta de Rhonda y esa chica es Mel

Todos se quedaron callados por tal revelación, me preguntaba por que no era un día normal, por que esto no paso la semana pasada o por que no se espero hasta el día siguiente para pasar, pero no!, tenia que ser el día en que menos paciencia tenia.

Así que agarre a Amber y la azote contra un casillero.

- Suéltame Grandchester

- Lo siento hueca, pero había muchas chicas rubias en la fiesta y tu no estabas ahí, así que no puedes comprobar nada

- Eso crees tu, mis amigas estaban ahí y les tomaron una foto, ya se que significa la P. de tu Nombre es de Perra verdad.

Sin dudarlo le di una pequeño golpe en el estomago pero lo suficientemente doloroso para que se callera de rodillas al piso.

- Que pasa aquí!

Dijo el director al llegar, no me moví ni un centímetro no iba a huir a ningún lugar ni a esconderme. Para no hacer mas largo esto lo que paso fue fácil, el director me reprimió por golpear a una Alumna sin causa alguna Helga quería echarse parte de la culpa pero no la deje, yo había iniciado todo esto. Así que me llevaron a la oficina del director y le iban hablar a mis padres.

Que tontería mis padres no vendrían no importa lo que el hiciera para que ellos estuvieran aquí y le dije que estaban de viaje y que ellos no llegarían. Así que me suspendió 3 días de la escuela sin derecho a tareas ni justificaciones y estaría en constante supervisión.

Me fui de ahí mientras los demás me esperaban a fuera para ver que había pasado

- Los veré en 3 días chicos, por tense bien y ya saben se les quiere

Dije intentando pasar de largo pero no pude, ya que Helga me lo impidió

- Vamos Grandchester, que pasa, por que no confrontaste a Amber como siempre lo arias.

- Fácil pataki, hoy no es un bonito día ni grandioso ni nada por el estilo, no tengo paciencia este día, tal vez si esto hubiera pasado cualquier otro día menos hoy no estaría suspendida tres días.

Seguí caminando perdiéndome entre la gente que solo me veía con preocupación, no era alguien mala eso lo sabia pero este día prefería quedarme en casa sin hacer nada.

Cuando Salí la lluvia comenzó a Caer mojándome pero no me importaba. Las lágrimas brotaban de mis ojos, todo el día estuve reprimiendo este sentimiento, quería llorar como una niña que había perdido a su mama en medio del supermercado.

Ya habían pasado dos años desde que aquello ocurrió, el primer día en que descubrí que odiaba a mi madre, ella había quemado todas y cada una de las cartas que tenia de mis Fans, las canciones, la música que Richard me había regalado, había destruido cada uno de mis mas felices recuerdos. Y por que lo había echo Fácil, por que eso no era para mi, por que lo que yo amaba era una perdida de tiempo, por que ella quería que fuera abogada o psicóloga o algo así no le hice mucho caso, pero no me caí bien, así que esa vez Salí de casa corriendo y no regrese hasta que ella se fue.

Seguía llorando entre la lluvia hasta que vi como de repente ella no caí y ahí estaba Arnold sosteniendo un paraguas, esto me parecía un deja vu no mío si no de mis padres, la primera vez que mi madre se enamoro de el

- Ahora que vas a decir Arnold, me gusta tu moño rosa por que es como tu ropa?

Pregunte con un toque juguetón sacando de onda a Arnold, lo que hizo que me soltara riendo a carcajadas, por dios mi padre siempre hacia eso me hacia sonreír.

- Olvídalo Chiste local Chiste local, y sobre si era yo o no, eso te sabrás después ok

No dijo nada y se quedo ahí parado conmigo

- Serás un gran padre algún día Arnold, tenlo por seguro.

* * *

Aqui otro capitulo mas, un poco mas emocinante que el anterior, en el proximo una escena de AyH la mas esperaba del hisotoria, Wajaj!

Espero que este capitulo les haya gustado y que sea de su agrado

Gracias a las personas que comentaron y aquellas personas que me siguen la verdad muchas Gracias *-*

Se les agradece muchisimo


	14. Chapter 14

Cap. 14 todo comenzó con un beso

Helga PDV

Quería saber que había pasado, por que había reaccionado tan bruscamente al comentario de Amber y por que se comportaba de esa manera. Así que la seguí cuando salió de la escuela y Arnold se adelanto con un paraguas para poder ayudarla.

Vi como Mel se paro de repente pensé que se había dado cuenta de que estábamos ahí pero no fue así en lugar de eso se soltó llorando era la primera vez que la veía tan indefensa desde que llego tenia ganas de ir y golpear a Amber. Vi como Arnold empezó a caminar en su dirección y la tapo con el paraguas me acerque un poco para ayudarla si necesitaba algo.

- Ahora que vas a decir Arnold, me gusta tu moño rosa por que es como tu ropa?

Escuche a Mel decir mientras se me subían los colores al rostro como ella sabia eso, si nunca se lo había dicho a nadie rogué para que Arnold no se diera cuenta de eso y no lo hizo el comentario lo saco de lugar mientras veía como Mel se soltaba riendo como si nada pasara en ese momento. Como si todo lo que hubiera pasado hace algunas horas solo fuera un juego pero no era así.

- Por dios Hermana casi me matas de un susto con lo de Amber.

Dije para romper el ambiente de sentimentalismo que se estaba formando, por un momento vi como Mel me miraba con algo de recelo para después agitar su cabeza y sonreírme amablemente.

- Helga, ven aquí te estas mojando y te vas a enfermar.

Escuche como Arnold decía mientras me jalaba para entrar al paraguas con ellos, estábamos tan juntos que podía sentir su calor a bajo de mi ropa mojada.

- Gracias, por venir por mi y perdón por preocuparlos pero hoy no es un buen día, cada año en este mismo día me pongo así incluso peor tanto que no voy a la escuela. Así que cuando me vean así solo aléjenme de gente como Amber.

Dijo mel para después sonreír y salir del paraguas.

- Mel te estas mojando de nuevo te vas a enfermar ven aquí

Le dijo Arnold cuando la vio parada enfrente de nosotros mojándose.

- Cállate Arnold, un paraguas siempre es para dos, algunas veces para tres y eso solo se aplica cuando uno de los dos este cargando un bebe.

Otra vez su sonrisa juguetona, al ver nuestras caras sonrojadas.

- Quítate cabeza de Balón no ves que me robas el aire

Dije empujándolo haciendo que callera en un charco de lodo.

- Muy gracioso Helga

Dijo un poco molesto mientras me tendía la mano para poder pararse

- Por favor zopenco crees que caeré en ese truco tan viejo

- No voy hacer nada Helga

- Esta bien melenudo pero pobre de ti que lo hagas te encontraras con Betsy y los cinco vengadores

- Si como digas Helga.

Dijo para tenderme de nuevo la mano pero en ese momento alguien me empujo para qué callera arriba de Arnold a pocos centímetros de su rostro, estaba totalmente sonrojada así que me pare rápido para respirar un poco.

Escuche como Mel soltaba una pequeña risa burlona y la voltee a ver con cara de pocos amigos, pero esta no dijo nada y se fue de ahí con un simple nos vemos al rato y desapareció.

Voltee con temor para ver si Arnold se había levantado y si ya lo había echo pero todavía estaba un poco sonrojado.

- Hablare con ella sobre lo que paso

Dijo tratando de disculparse pero sin verme a los ojos.

- Iré a la escuela por mis cosas, ¿vienes?

Dijo para después caminar rumbo a la escuela solo asentí con la cabeza y fui de tras de el, en el camino no cruzamos palabras aun que solo eran unas cuantas calles no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había pasado momentos atrás, sentir el calor de su respiración sentía que si me resbalaba podía darle un beso.

Sentí como mis mejillas empezaban arder de nuevo por el comentario.

- Te encuentras bien Helga no tienes fiebre.

Pregunto phoebe sacándome de mis pensamientos, desde hace cuanto habíamos llegado a la escuela intente buscar a Arnold con la mirada pero este estaba discutiendo con Amber.

- Que paso con Mel, Helga esta bien?

Pregunto lila sacándome de mis pensamientos.

- Si esta bien, solo tuvo un mal día con sus padres y Amber fue la gota que derramo el vaso

Mentí no quería preocuparlas ni que la estuvieran acosando con preguntas sobre su familia sabia que ese no era un tema fácil.

- Y ahora esta suspendida 3 días así que la veremos hasta el jueves.

Dije para dirigirme al casillero por mis cosas e ir a casa antes de me resfriara o pasar un rato en el caleza para distraerme.

Cuando lo abrí ahí había una carta en mi libro de cálculo, quien la había puesto ahí si no vi que nadie se acercara en todo el día, aquel que la dejo ahí estaba escribiendo su sentencia de muerte.

El papel era echo a mano se notaba en su textura y era lo que me agravada la letra era cursiva pero elegante.

_"Aún ni siquiera te tengo  
y ya tengo miedo de perderte, amor  
qué rápido se me ha clavado  
qué dentro todo este dolor._

Es poco lo que te conozco  
y ya pongo todo el juego a tu favor  
no tengo miedo de apostarte,  
perderte sí me da pavor.

No me queda más refugio, que la fantasía  
no me queda más que hacer,  
que hacerte una poesía.

Porque te vi venir y no dudé  
te vi llegar, y te abracé  
y puse toda mi pasión para que te quedaras  
y luego te besé y me arriesgué con la verdad  
te acaricié y al fin abrí mi corazón para que tú pasaras."

Era un pequeño poema dirigido a mí sin remitente pero con todo el amor que alguien podía entregar tal vez se habían equivocado de casillero pero al momento de cerrar el casillero note la rosa roja que estaba a un lado de la carta y esta tenia nombre.

" Para Geraldine"

Decía con la misma letra y un ligero perfume a campo en primavera que me gustaba era uno de mis olores preferidos por que me relajaba.

Tal parecía que esa persona me conocía más que cualquier persona en el mundo. Solo tenia que saber quien era esa persona para agradecerle y después romperle la cara.

Guarde la rosa y la carta en la mochila para dirigirme al caleza tenia que platicar con Cass sobre lo que había pasado este día tal vez me daría un consejo

Ya había parado de llover solo quedaban el rastro de los charcos que reflejaban el cielo azul.

Vi como Amber despotricaba no se que cuentas cosas con sus amigas pero no le hice caso así que camine lo mas rápido que pude para que no me dijera nada y empezáramos a pelear como era de costumbre.

Llegue al caleza y ahí estaba Mel cantando como si no hubiera mañana con todo lo que sus pulmones le daban me acerque a Cass que sostenía un vaso de agua cerca del escenario.

- Paso algo en la escuela verdad

Me pregunto al verme llegar a lo que solo asentí

- Si se peleo con Amber y esta expulsada tres días

- Oh ya veo, por eso dijo que estaría dando vueltas por aquí por un tiempo, espero que no tenga problemas con sus padres por eso.

Se me había pasado de largo ese detalle, que le dirían sus padres al saber que se había peleado en la escuela y la habían expulsado 3 días

- Ellos no dirán nada, están ocupados con sus trabajos así que no dirán nada ni si quiera se enteraran.

Dijo mel como si fuera lo más normal del mundo y tomando un vaso de agua que Cass le ofreció.

- Gracias Cass, la siguiente canción se la dedico a mi Madre en una etapa de su vida.

Dijo para subirse de nuevo al escenario y comenzar a tocar una melodía que parecía triste y confusa a la vez.

_I hope you know, I hope you know  
That this has nothing to do with you  
It's personal, Myself and I  
We've got some straightenin' out to do  
And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket  
But Ive got to get a move on with my life  
Its time to be a big girl now  
And big girls don't cry  
Don't cry  
Don't cry  
Don't cry_

The path that I'm walking  
I must go alone  
I must take the baby steps until I'm full grown  
Fairytales don't always have a happy ending, do they  
And I foresee the dark ahead if I stay

Cuando la canción termino Mel tenia los ojos llenos de lagrimas pero no como cuando se soltó llorando en la lluvia si no de una manera mas tierna.

Al momento de bajar del escenario Cass la abrazo y le dijo que todo estaba bien a lo que Mel solo sonrió y dijo gracias y agarro sus cosas y después me entrego una bolsa con ropa.

- Te regañaran si te ven con la ropa mojada y llena de lodo así que cámbiate no creo que Bob note la diferencia.

Dijo para irse de ahí como si nada tal parecía que había descargado su frustración en la música y de alguna manera no sabía si eso era bueno o malo.

Fin Helga PDV

Arnold PDV

Llegue a la casa de huéspedes molesto había terminado con Amber pero no de la forma que quería tal parecía que había empeorado las cosas para ambas cerré mis ojos para recordar todo lo que había pasado.

*Flash Back*

Regrese a la escuela con muchos pensamientos sobre Helga en mi cabeza de cómo sentí de nuevo su cuerpo mojado arriba del mío su respiración entre cortada aun que solo fueron algunos minutos para mi fue como estar en el paraíso.

Y fue ahí cuando me encontré con Amber enojada.

- Si claro te fuiste de tras de tu amante

- ¿Disculpa?

- Si la estúpida de Granchester es tu amante

- Otra vez con eso Amber

Dije cansando desde hace una semana Amber no hacia más que decirme que Mel era mi amante o que teníamos algo que ver.

- Por que siempre estas de su lado Arnold después de lo que me hizo hoy

- Tu siempre la provocas Amber, ella no te hizo nada esta vez y tu la molestaste

- Si claro defiéndela después de que descubrí que era una mentirosa tú la defiendes.

- Como digas Amber.

Le respondí intentando pasar de largo, no quería pelear con ella por que era especial para mi era la chica de que estaba enamorado desde segundo año.

- Amber terminemos

Dije dándole la espalda, esto ya no podía ser así, ya que amaba a otra persona y no era justo para ambos.

- Quieres andar con ella libremente verdad

- No, es eso es solo que nuestra relación no es como antes.

Voltee para verla estaba llorando intente acercarme para abrazarla pero se alejo

- Sabes que esto no se quedara así Arnold, Mel y Helga me las pagaran por lo que hicieron si ellas no hubieran intervenido nuestra relación seria como antes.

Después se fue de ahí, dejándome con un sentimiento de culpa y tristeza a la vez.

*Fin Flash Back*

- Te encuentras bien Mel

Escuche a mi madre decir, así que baje las escaleras para ver que sucedía y ahí estaba parada enfrente de la puerta abrazando a mi madre y llorando de nuevo.

- Es solo que no tuve un buen día abuela, de nuevo una pelea con mi madre

Dijo con tranquilidad vi como mi madre le pasaba una mano por la frente.

- Por dios Mel estas ardiendo en fiebre

Dijo alarmada mientras me hacia señas para que fuera a la enfermería por unas pastillas, sin pensarlo dos veces fui corriendo.

Cuando regrese Mel ya estaba acostada en su cama respirando agitadamente y mis padres a un lado de ella.

- Paso algo en la escuela Arnold

Me pregunto mi padre volteándome a ver, no sabia si tenia que decirles lo que había ocurrido voltee a ver a mi madre para que me ayudara a salir de esto pero hizo un gesto de desaprobación

- Se peleo con Amber y la golpeo así que la expulsaron tres días

Respondí preocupado mientras veía el rostro molesto de mi padre.

- Pero Amber la provoco Mel había pasado de largo pero ella tomo algo que era de Mel así que ella se enojo, así que no fue su cul …

Intente explicar lo mas rápido que puede no quería que tuviera problemas con mis padres a hora por eso, pero mi madre me interrumpió

- Tranquilo cariño sabemos que no fue su culpa pero no esta bien golpear a la gente así que tendremos que avisarle a sus padres

- Conoces el número de ellos?

Pregunte sorprendido ya que Mel no había mencionado antes.

- Si, se lo pedimos cuando ella llego aquí

- Querida, Mel no te dijo que se había peleado con su madre cuando llego tal vez ella ya sabe, así que dejémosla que descanse por hoy.

Dijo mi padre a lo que mi madre solo suspiro y dijo que estaba bien y salieron de la habitación para dejarla descansar, estaba a punto de irme cuando Mel me agarro la camisa con una mano.

- Por favor no te vallas Padre me siento sola y confundida en esta ciudad.

- Me quedare aquí hasta que te duermas.

- Gracias y dile a mi madre que no quise decir tales cosas, ella es la mejor madre que me puedo haber tocado y tu eres un idiota mentiroso Arnold.

Dijo seria para sonreír después como si nada hubiera pasado, no sabía que contestar ese comentario me había dejado sorprendido. Tal vez estaba delirando por la fiebre así que volví a tocar su frente para ver como estaba y ya se le había bajado un poco. Solo respiraba con dificultad.

- Soy un hermoso calor del momento verdad padre

Dijo entre sueños para soltar mi camisa y dormir tranquilamente.

Fin Arnold Pdv

Mel Pdv

Ya había pasado una semana desde lo de Amber esta no me quitaba la vista de encima creo que estaba planeando lanzarse encima de mi en cualquier momento y yo estaba preparada para lo que viniera, bueno algo así ya que el director no me quitaba la vista de encima y eso era mas frustrante.

Arnold se comportaba raro conmigo y no sabia ni por que muchas veces le había preguntado y pero solo esquivaba y decía que era por culpa de la fiebre a lo que respondía si había dicho que era su hija o algo así se ponía rojo y se iba de ahí.

Maldición! Ojala no hubiera dicho de eso pero no creo que alguien me hubiera creído tal cosa era casi imposible, si imposible.

Nos encontrábamos en la ultima semana de clases antes de navidad y todo era un caos, bailes por aquí intercambios de regalos por allá todo era un estúpido caos y yo era parte de el por que no tenia ni la mas mínima idea o tenia solo una parte de ella.

Todo comenzó con Dan arrinconándome contra la pared cuando llegue y todos pensaban que estaba ligando conmigo y claro que no solo me pregunto que si podía cantar en su fiesta de navidad este fin de semana a lo que acepte al fin que podía perder.

Arriba del escenario podía ver todo lo que pasaba todo sin perderme ni un detalle, pero eso era otra historia que nadie sabía o podía saber.

Helga estaba extraña como enamoradiza y Arnold raro por Julieta Pff el amor anda en el aire y yo era Cupido, si Cupido para Arnold y sus canciones por la mañana tal parecía que la enamorada era otra.

Ya eran como cuatro veces que las chicas me preguntaban si me gustaba alguien a lo que les contestaba que no, no me podía justar nadie no era lógico. Como si estar yo aquí si lo era Pff.

La dichosa fiesta paso arrasando con todo si con todo y con todos hasta conmigo que no hice nada, bueno casi nada.

Algún gracioso había puesto tequila en el ponche haciendo que mas de uno terminara entre las piernas de otro, a mitad de mis canciones hubo como cuatro declaraciones de amor y unos cuantos exhibicionistas haciendo niños en medio del salón. Por dios si para eso existían los cuartos de arriba que para mi suerte mis padres aprovecharon más que bien.

Hay cosas en este mundo que tu no quieres ver y lo que vi fue una de ellas, pero sacar a Helga de esa habitación no se si fue una de las cosas mas inteligentes que haya echo este día….

* * *

Perdon por tardar tanto en escribir ya saben trabajos finales, adios musas Pff

Este es el cap mas largo que he escrito con muchas sorpresas y muchas cosas revueltas como por ejemplo la fiesta de navidad y todo lo que paso en ella

Que se explicara con mas detalle en el cap siguiente ^^

Gracias a las personas que me comentaron y aquellas que me siguen espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado

Cap 15 - Corazon bipolar


End file.
